Gianmarco Kego My Knight In Shining Armor
by wellareel
Summary: Gianmarco Kego
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"It'll never happen, Sky!" Jackie said as she rolled her eyes.  
"My dreams say different!" I replied, laughing.  
It was a warm summer's day (which is a rare thing for England), and me and Jackie were chilling out on College Green with a smile on our faces. I rarely get to see Jackie as she is always revising for her exams, so today was a well awaited day for us.  
Impersonating me, Jackie stood up and over exaggeratedly said "Gianmarco Kego can be my man anyday! I LOVE him!" whilst prancing around stupidly. As if I was really like that!  
"Don't be mean!" I giggled, and pulled Jackie down to the grass in fits of giggles.  
Gianmarco Kego is my favourite YouTuber. And yes, I admit I do think he is hot. Hot like the hottest fire even. But of course, I know that would never extend to something more. I haven't ever even met him! Considering we live in England too, like Gianmarco lives basically on the other side of the world, I had never met him. Still, I vowed I would.  
"Anyway, I best be off. We have that stupid family party later with Aunt Gene and I need to show up on time otherwise she will have my guts for garters!" Jackie stated, pulling her purple floral messenger bag over her shoulder. "Bye!"  
We hugged and went our separate ways.

As I made my way through the large fields of College Green (it was famous for being one of the largest greens in the United Kingdom), I had to walk past a group of boisterous teenagers, who happened to have suspicious cans of beer in their hands. I instantly did not like the look of them. However, I had no other option to change route. "Come on Skye" I reassured myself, "They're just hanging around- no need to worry!" But how wrong was I.

As I quickly walked past these teenagers, I retrieved my phone from my bag, hoping that if they could see me pretending to text on my phone, they won't bother me and not think I am trying to get their attention. Nevertheless, I did not succeed.

"Hey pretty lady!" one of the boys said, chucking his beer to his friend, whom of which caught it perfectly. I ignored; I did not want to get in to a discussion with them. "I said HEY PRETTY LADY!" the boy repeated, quickening a pace towards me. Before I could run, he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. I held my breath and looked down at my converse- I refused to reply. "That's a nice phone you have there" one of the other boys said sneeringly, jogging over to join his friend who had me by the arm. They both laughed and nodded towards one another. Before I knew it, the one who had me by the arm started tugging at my phone. "Get off!" I screamed, pulling back on my phone. This was becoming a rough game of Tug of War. Only, I did not want to play. Despite my pleas, the boy still tugged at the phone which a smug look on his face.

"OI! GET OFF HER!" someone shouted from behind me. Someone had come to help me! "I SAID, GET THE FUCK OFF HER!" the voice shouted again, louder this time. The boys obeyed, and ran off laughing to their friends. They scarpered.

I began to sob. I nearly just got mugged! I sank to the grass in tears, totally shaken up by the events. Before I knew it, I had someone's arms around my shoulders.

"Are you alright?" the owner of the arms said. I suddenly twisted around; eager to find out who my saviour- my knight in shining armour even- was. I blinked. I blinked again. I could not believe my eyes.

"Oh my god" was all I could say.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood up in shock, my saviour following my action. Thinking back to that moment now, I must have looked like a total idiot. I was covered in grass with tears and make up running down my face; my mouth and eyes wide open in surprise. What a great first impression, huh?

"You're...you're...you're GIANMARCO KEGO!" I babbled out, still looking ridiculous. I could not believe this. Out of all the people who I could bump in to and save me from being mugged is the one guy I am a massive fan of. This was too much of a coincidence! Gianmarco was wearing skinny black jeans with lace up military-type boots. He had a purple zip up jacket on and over all looked incredibly handsome. The whole situation felt like a dream.

Gianmarco laughed, wiping his hair out of his eyes. "Uh, yes I am ;) ". But I guess you could call me your knight in shining armour" he replied, smirking. I blushed. I'm just totally embarrassing myself. But then his face retreated back to a look of concern. "Your nose is bleeding" he stated. I quickly touched my nose and winced. Yup, it definitely was. "Oh crap" I said. I hate blood. I pulled back my hand and glared at my palm. Blood. I could feel myself going light headed, but I pushed the feeling back. "It's fine- it'll go away in a second" I told Gianmarco, adamant I would not embarrass myself anymore in front of him. Unfortunately, he was not convinced. "You've gone pale in the face. Are you sure you're alright?" I nodded to Gianmarco but that only made the contents of my head dizzier and I felt like my brain was swimming. Wrong decision. Before I had a chance to protest, I fell right to the ground and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

"Helloooooo...can you hear me?"

I moaned in annoyance of being woken up. I don't do mornings!  
"Go awayyyyyyyy" I complained, wanting to go back to sleep again.  
But then it hit me. All memories of current events came flooding back to me. I opened my eyes startled. I'm not in bed. I'm on the ground waking up from blacking out. And who was standing above me? The one and only Gianmarco Kego. This was a dream come true.

"Hello sleepy head. You gave me a fright there!" said Gianmarco crouching beside me. He was smiling, but I could tell the colour had drained from his face. Wow- I must have really worried him.  
"I'm sorry" I told him "I have a phobia of blood". I then remembered how I must look right now and blushed.  
"It's fine" Gianmarco replied. "Just don't do that again!" He suddenly put his arm around my waist and lifted me up. I wanted to gasp but I glued my mouth shut. Gianmarco was touching me! Not only that, but he was lifting me up in his arms! I really needed to pinch myself to see if this was a dream. Gianmarco began to carry me towards the end of College Green towards the car park. I realised I had not said anything.  
"What are you doing?" I asked Gianmarco with a puzzled look on my face. "Well, considering you already recognised me from YouTube, I figured you wouldn't see me as a stranger and know I'm not some weird man with a thing for damsels in distress. Because of this, I thought I should take you back to my place to help you get cleaned up- I wouldn't feel right letting you walk home alone". After hearing this, my fan girl side of me wanted to shriek and cry tears of excitement, but I held it in. "Oh right. Are you sure?" I said. I didn't want to be a burden. "Of course" Gianmarco replied smiling at me. We had reached the car park now and I assumed he was looking for his car. "I can walk you know" I told him. "No- you need to rest. You've had some shock; you have an injured nose and probably other injuries. Let me look after you".  
I was really trying hard not to squeal in happiness from the fan girl side of me now.

"I never got your name by the way" Gianmarco stated.  
"Skye" I replied.  
"Skye- what a beautiful name. I like it".

If this was a dream, please don't wake me up now.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

"We're here" Gianmarco stated, pulling in to the apartments' car parking lot. I scanned my surroundings; taking it all in. Aligned next to the car parking lot was a small park full of a few children and their parents. Well, this seemed like a nice area for sure.

Gianmarco got out the car and before he could come over and baby me again, I quickly unfastened my seat belt and got out of the car. Suddenly the soreness of my minor injuries hit me and I automatically moaned in pain. "See, I told you to let me look after you!" Gianmarco protested, rushing to my side and sliding an arm around my waist. "I just feel such a burden! I feel like a little child" I complained. "Stop your worrying" Gianmarco assured me, "You're not a burden at all". And with that, he quickly lifted me up in to his arms again and carried me towards the apartment. I felt really embarrassed to be carried yet it felt so warm and...almost safe in his arms.

After a trip in the elevator up to his floor, we soon arrived at the door to Gianmarco's apartment room. "It's not much" Gianmarco told me, "but it does feel like home". I laughed. "Gianmarco, you seem to forget I've already technically seen your kitchen, living room, bedroom and David's! (David being Gianmarco's friend and roommate who also use to make videos with Gianmarco)." "Ha, oh yeah, from my videos" he said in realisation. Gianmarco inserted his key in to the door lock and unlocked it; taking me in to his apartment.

I could not stop gawping. This seemed so surreal. One minute I'm watching Gianmarco and David in their apartment on YouTube- now I'm actually in it! The whole thing was just incredibly bizarre to me. Everything was how I remembered: their small kitchen with black tables, their big TV and gaming system plus a whole collection of DVDs. This was amazing. Gianmarco threw his set of keys on to the kitchen table, and carried me over to the living room before placing me carefully on to the sofa as if I were a fragile and delicate ornament. He propped up the pillows for me so I could lean against them in comfort and sat back observing me.

"You don't need to be so concerned- I'm honestly alright!" I expressed, smiling at Gianmarco. "I appreciate your help, but really, I'm dandy as a daisy".  
"Just humour me and let me play Doctor Kego alright Skye? I won't sleep tonight unless I know you're well!" I liked the way he said my name. I know it sounds odd- but it was like a warm summer's day the way he said it and I was breathless.  
"So where does it hurt?" he asked. "And don't try to play it off as fine when I know it's not!"  
I figured I better be honest because it seemed evident he would catch me out anyway. Clever clogs.  
"Well" I began, "Obviously my nose is aching. My ribs seem to be pretty sore too and my left ankle feels slightly dodgy too. Nothing serious though, and that is honest".  
Gianmarco sat there watching my body language so he could be sure I was telling the truth and not brushing it off. He seemed content with my answer because he soon got up and strode to the kitchen to do something as opposed to protesting to my answer. I soon realised he had collected a water bottle from somewhere and was filling it up with hot water from the kettle. After doing so, he then proceeded to the bathroom where he came back with a wet flannel and put it next to the hot water bottle. Finally, he retrieved a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and brought it over to me along with the rest of his findings.

"Here" Gianmarco told me, holding out the hot water bottle. "Place this under your jacket, you must be cold". I did as I was told, placing it right on to my ribs. It felt good. Whilst I did that, Gianmarco grabbed a cushion from the corner of the living room and placed it under the ankle I said to be feeling dodgy. Doctor Kego really did know what he was doing.

Next, Gianmarco began to do something that made me embarrassed. So embarrassed that I knew I was going red as lobster in the face. Fortunately, Gianmarco seemed to pretend not to notice this and did not analyse and question it to me. He placed the flannel flatly in his hand, and started to clean my face with it. I remembered I must have blood on my face still, so it made sense why he was cleaning me. He stuck his tongue out slightly in concentration whilst he did so, and did not take his eyes off of my facial features at all. This felt ever so romantic- if only it meant something more.

After cleaning the blood off of my face, Gianmarco placed the bag of frozen peas in to the palm of my hand. Wow it was cold! He instructed me to hold it to my nose as it would make the swelling go down. Too mesmerised by everything, I obeyed orders.

"Want to watch a movie?" Gianmarco questioned me. "Sure thing" I replied.  
"I pick Shrek!" Gianmarco exclaimed, producing Shrek from his collection of DVDs. He must have them alphabetically stored or something...I have no idea how he managed to find the DVD so quickly otherwise. Not waiting for a reply, Gianmarco turned to put the disc in to the disc holder of the TV. This therefore meant whilst he was bending down I got a great view of his bottom. I grinned.

Heaven.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

As the credits rolled up on the TV screen, I stretched and yawned. I looked at Gianmarco, whom of which was sat at the bottom of the sofa beside me so I could rest out on the sofa comfortably. He looked up at me, and began to question me.

"So, what's your full name? Obviously you know mine is Gianmarco Kego"

"Skye McKenzie" I replied. The rest of our conversation just seemed to carry on in this structure.

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Red"

"What's your favourite animal?"

"Lizards"

"Where do you live?"

"About 10 minutes from here"

"How old are you?"

"17"

"Do you like space cows?"

"Yes Gianmarco, of course I do. What is this? I feel like I'm playing a game show!" I exclaimed, throwing a cushion at Gianmarco. Gianmarco ducked out the way playfully and laughed. "I'm just interested in you". As a result of this I blushed, and I do hope he didn't realise that. Suddenly my mind went blank from blushing and I did not say anything. It was an awkward silence. "What are you thinking?" Gianmarco curiously asked; searching my eyes for some sort of reaction. "Nothing" I replied slowly..."I'm just in my own little world". "And what is your world like?" Gianmarco questioned, "mine consists of space cows and sexy toy guinea pigs". lol what?! I giggled. Then gave him a serious answer. "Well, it definitely fits in with that Alice in Wonderland quote" I stated. Gazing at Gianmarco's reaction and body language I quickly realized he had no idea what I was talking about, so I began to quote my favourite quote from Alice in Wonderland:

"_If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense. Nothing would be what it is because everything would be what it isn't. And contrary-wise; what it is it wouldn't be and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?"_

All I received was a quizzical puzzled look on Gianmarco's face. I giggled. He looked adorable when he was confused. "You're funny. I like it" Gianmarco told me, and I blushed once again. I had to gain control of that. Not helping the situation was Gianmarco, who just kept looking at me almost as if he was...mesmerised. He was studying my face and I didn't know how to react.

Breaking the awkward silence, the front door suddenly peeled open. As the door slammed, Gianmarco seemed to break out of the trance he was in and jerked up like a meerkat to see who the new arrival was.

"Gianmarco, I'm home!" the new arrival called. And I recognised that voice. Of course I did. He and Dan always came as a pair. It was David!


	6. Chapter 6

"David!" Gianmarco called, jumping up to greet his room mate and best friend. I suddenly became really paranoid. What about if he gets annoyed with Gianmarco for bringing a stranger in to the apartment What about if he doesn't like me? All these thoughts ran erratically through my mind. "Be calm" I told myself, and propped myself up on the sofa carefully (my ribs were still slightly sore) so I didn't look like I was taking too much advantage of Gianmarco's hospitability.

It took a while for both Gianmarco and David to appear in the living room. Clearly Gianmarco was taking the time to explain the situation to David so he didn't have to be frightened to death at the image of a stranger in his apartment. However, both boys did appear eventually. Gianmarco walked in casually, and by searching his eyes for anything I should be worried about, it seemed okay. David cautiously poked his head around the door and smiled at me. In my head one half of me was nervous at his reaction, but the other half just completely fangirled over him. Wait until I tell Jackie!

"Hello Skye" David said sweetly. "Hello David" I replied with an equally big smile. "I'm really sorry about what happened to you on College Green Skye- some people can be real dic-". "Yes David, we're well aware" Gianmarco interrupted laughing. "Anyway" David proceeded, not seeming too bothered about Gianmarco's interruption, "you're welcome to stay here as long as you like. Clearly you've suffered some shock and I'm glad Gianmarco came to your rescue! I would have done the same. Gianmarco is obviously your knight in shining armour!" I laughed in response. Sounds like Gianmarco had been exaggerating his brilliance a little to David. Well, at least I could sigh in relief and relax now. David has no problem with me. I don't know why I thought he would really- he seems like such a sweet person :D!

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. It has been a long day for me! I've been walking up and down Manchester as if it was Mount Everest and I am exhausted!" David announced. "Wait- have you eaten?" Gianmarco said in concern. I found this amusing...they were like an old married couple! "Yeah I have. No worries! Goodnight Gianmarco, Goodnight Skye". And with that David waved and retreated to his bedroom.

"Are you hungry?" Gianmarco questioned me. "No, I'm still feeling sickly after all that toffee popcorn we just demolished!" I joked with him. During Shrek Gianmarco produced a big bowl of it from the kitchen and it was gone within seconds. "Me neither" he replied. "Well, I think I should hit the hay too now. I'll just go get you a duvet and a change of clothes for pyjamas Skye. Feel free to use the bathroom". I sat confused. Was he implying me to stay the night? Gianmarco seemed to realise my confusion. "Stay the night Skye. I can't expect you to go home this late at night. You need rest from today's events". I countered for and against arguments for this proposition and decided in the end it made sense. In addition I could also say I stayed in the apartment of my favourite You Tubers and call that an achievement. I nodded gratefully in response and watched him joyfully as he walked out of the room. He was amazing.

I made my way to the bathroom where Gianmarco greeted me with some old clothes of his. I couldn't help but love the thought of me wearing his clothes. I pulled on his old clothes and jogging bottoms and looked at myself in the mirror. My reflection was awful. My face was looking red from the crying and runny make up and my hair reminded me of Amy Winehouse. But whatever, I was too tired to sort myself out now. Going back to the living room, I was presented with the image of the sofa now made comfortable with a pillow and a duvet. Only, Gianmarco was sat on top. I walked over to him, but that was a mistake. Part of the duvet was hanging over the side of the sofa, and unfortunately enough I tripped over part of it- only to land straight on top of Gianmarco. It was very awkward and I babbled a million apologies out and shot back up. "It's okay, honestly!" Gianmarco assured me. He didn't laugh though. He just held this beautiful smile on his face. It made me look down at my feet not knowing where to look or what to say. Before I knew it Gianmarco had rose from the sofa and out of the blue kissed my cheek. "Sweet dreams" he told me. I really did not dare to look up now. I knew I would evidently show I was absolutely embarrassed. "You too..." I stumbled out of my mouth. Gianmarco seemed satisfied with this answer, and left the room to his own whilst turning off all the lights as he went. I got in to my bed for the night and thought about today's events. I was one lucky girl and I knew I would be dreaming sweet dreams tonight for sure. But why did he feel the need to kiss my cheek? This made me very paranoid. Eventually, sleep found me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

"WAKEY WAKEY!" someone shouted in my face. Due to the shock I shot up straight out of sleep and looked around alarmed to watch out for any dangers. Within seconds my memory came flooding back and I realized David was sat in front of me crying with laughter. "WHAT lol!" I accused and threw my pillow at him. It hit him square in the face and he pretended to fall back dramatically and it made me laugh. I stretched my arms but quickly retracted. My ribs still felt so sore! I lifted up my top slightly to view my ribs and was met by the sight of a few purple bruises. I flopped back down on the sofa and groaned. "Ugh, what time is it?" I questioned David. He checked his phone. "1:00pm!" he stated. "WHAT?" I said in alarm. How have I slept that long? "Well, you did have an eventful day yesterday. We thought it was best just to let you lie in after your ordeal" said a sweet voice from the kitchen. I looked up to see Gianmarco was making pancakes in the kitchen quietly and undisturbed. Gianmarco was standing in grey jogging bottoms which were hanging halfway down his comic-strip boxers. On top he wore a white tight top in which showed off his abs perfectly. I couldn't help but watch him. He was a beautiful human being.

"Want one of our speciality pancakes Skye?" David asked me whilst getting up to go to the kitchen. "Are they...are they good pancakes?" I asked. "Of course!" Gianmarco and David exclaimed right as Gianmarco flipped a pancake perfectly in the pan. He was perfect. "Then yes, I most certainly do". I said grinning.

After joking around with Gianmarco and David whilst eating chocolate sauce covered pancakes I went in to the bathroom and changed in to yesterday's clothes. In addition I tried to make myself look as presentable as possible with little resources that I had on me. I came out and grabbed my bag. "Gianmarco. I would just like to show my gratitude for saving me from being mugged at College Green yesterday and then nursing my battle wounds" I joked. "David. Thank you for your hospitality and letting me stay the night...I really appreciate it. I best walk home now". I grabbed my bag and smiled at the boys waiting for them to say something. "You know, we don't have to not ever see one another again" Gianmarco told me. "Yeah" David joined in, "You're a really cool girl Skye. We should all hang out some time!" This shocked me. The coolest YouTuber's on YouTube actually wanted to be my friend? "Uh...thanks" I mumbled with a nervous laugh. "In fact, you should hang out with David and me today. We were planning to go to Za Za Bazaar if you want to come!" Gianmarco asked me. Wow. Za Za Bazaar? Za Za Bazaar was the hottest restaurant in Manchester. I've always wanted to go after hearing so many positive reviews about it! "That would be awesome guys, thanks so much!" I told them. "But I have to go home first and change and have a shower. What time shall I meet you guys?". "3pm" David stated "It is cheaper at that time". I took a deep breath and plucked up the encouragement to ask them their numbers and they gladly exchanged phone numbers with me. I couldn't believe I had Gianmarco and David's mobile numbers! "See ya later then!" I expressed to them and went to walk out the door. David waved at me in return and bounded off to his bedroom. I presumed he would be changing in to something smarter. However, Gianmarco followed me to the door and pounced in front of me so he could open the door for me. "Such a gentleman!" I told him. "See ya at 3pm!" "It's a date" Gianmarco replied grinning. I had to turn and leave then before I blushed in embarrassment. A date!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8.

It was 2:45pm. I was slightly early but nevertheless I didn't mind. I had changed in to red and black striped tights with severely ripped denim-looking leggings on top. On top I had on a black unevenly cut top with a zombie cat on it with pink netting beneath that. To top it off I also had my military-styled black boots on and a military-style jacket overall. This was my favourite outfit.

I suddenly realised I had not told Jackie about my experience. How could have I been so forgetful? She would die to hear this! I picked up my phone and quickly dialled Jackie:

"Hey Jack!"

"Hey!" she replied optimistically.

"You'll never guess what has happened to me! Like seriously- it sounds like a dream but it's not!"

"Spit it out!"

"Well...after you went yesterday I was walking to go home when these rough looking boys stopped me and tried to mug me of my phone..."

"WHAT! SKYE WHY DIDN'T YOU CONTACT ME AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! ARE YOU ALIGHT?"

"Chill! I'm fine! But this is where the story gets better. Someone came over, kind of like my knight in shining armour really, and scared the boys off and helped me up! Because I was slightly injured he carried me to his car and took me home where I could rest where we then watched Shrek and I slept on the sofa. Now I'm going to Za Za Bazaar with him and his friend! I'm waiting outside the restaurant now"

"What! What is this guy like? Is he hot?"

"This is where it gets better Jackie. We both actually know who he is and who is friend is...we just had never met them before"

"Who?"

"Gianmarco and David... from the internet. You know Gianmarco Kego?"

There was silence at the end of the phone. A long silence.

"Are...are you serious?" Jackie stuttered.

"I swear on my life" I promised her, "and now I am waiting for them outside Za Za Bazaar because they invited me to eat with them".

All of sudden I could hear nothing but fan girl screaming and shrieking. I held the phone away from my ear whilst Jackie got out her piece before calming down.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD!" She exclaimed. "THIS IS AMAZING!"

"I know" I agreed nodding even though she couldn't see me. "Listen, I gotta go" I told her as I could see both Gianmarco and David walking towards me waving.

"Text me later! Maybe I could get to meet them!" Jackie joked and I gave a small laugh in response before hanging up and abruptly placing my phone back in my pocket. Gianmarco and David were here!

"How are you feeling after yesterday?" Gianmarco questioned me whilst David had gone up to get his dessert after quite a large main meal. It was a buffet- you're supposed to pig out at them! "Better thank you" I replied, "Still a little sore but I'm good". "That's great" Gianmarco said smiling. He seemed genuinely happy about this.

Five desserts between us all later, we had finally finished and I and Gianmarco decided to go back to his and David's place. David decided he would do some grocery shopping for them both so trekked his way over to the food store.

Gianmarco unlocked the door and I walked in behind him. He chucked his keys on the counter and jumped on the sofa whilst inviting me to sit beside him. I obeyed and slid in to the side of the sofa next to him.

"Skye..." he began with a concerned expression on his face. Uh-Oh. This did not sound good. "Listen, we need to talk". Ugh. That dreaded cliché phrase that always came before something bad happens. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I like you Skye. I mean, really like you. Despite us not knowing one another well there is something about you that intrigues me and I just can't get enough of you". I gasped. Did...did I really hear that right? The popular and internet famous Gianmarco Kego likes me? As in REALLY likes me? Things like that don't happen to girls like me.

"I...I don't know what to say Gianmarco. Are you sure this isn't a joke? Part of one of your videos?" I asked suspiciously. "I promise it isn't" Gianmarco assured me. To back up how much he meant what he said he sidled up closer to me; closing the gap between us. He took my hand and placed it in his own on his lap. I tried to look down in embarrassment but Gianmarco lifted my chin up with one gentle and delicate finger. I looked in to his eyes. "I really want to start seeing you more Skye. I want us to start dating...But I don't know how you feel about me".

I took a deep breath and prepared myself for an answer. I couldn't leave him in the dark about my emotions. "I like you too Gianmarco. But I don't want you to feel I only have a thing for you because I fangirl over you on YouTube. The past two days I've got to know the real Gianmarco; the Gianmarco behind the camera. You came to my side when I needed help the most and worried about me when I was injured. You're a genuine guy Gianmarco and I would enjoy very much to get to know Gianmarco Kego behind the camera". Wow: that seemed like an essay.

I dreaded what Gianmarco's reaction would be. But all he did was pull me in to my arms and hug me. It was a comfortable silence. We didn't need any more words to explain how we wanted things to go. I rested my head on his broad chest and sighed in happiness. I can't believe this was happen. I'm dating Gianmarco Kego. The boy I only dreamed about just days ago.

Things like that just don't happen to girls like me.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9.

It was the next morning and I had woken up before Gianmarco and David. After David came home we all stayed up talking until 1am so I stayed over as opposed to making my way back when it was so late.

To thank them for so much hospitability I decided to get up and make them a full English breakfast: Beans, eggs, bacon and toast. The full monty!

"Oooh that smells nice!" a voice coming towards me said. It was David. His blond, normally perfect, hair was ruffled and he was wearing a pair of blue and black chequered pyjama trousers and a grey hoodie.

"I wanted to thank you guys for letting me stay here twice" I said to him smiling and dished up his portion of the breakfast up on a plate for him. David walked over to the counter and sat at it rubbing his eyes. I grabbed the orange juice carton from the fridge and a glass and poured out some for him before placing it in front of him along with his breakfast and cutlery. I knew where everything was as I did an inspection of the whole kitchen before I started cooking.

"Wow, this looks great! Maybe women should really stay in the kitchen after all" he joked and I slapped his arm playfully.

"You know, since you've been here Gianmarco has been a lot more...smiley. Whenever he sees you his whole face lights up" David told me carefully between mouthfuls of egg. "Really? I haven't noticed anything" I responded carefully. But inside I was screaming in excitement. "Yes really" David said "I honestly think he likes you."

"What was that?" another voice said. Gianmarco. I glared at David with a look that said 'shut up' and shot up to dish out Gianmarco's proportion. "Good morning!" I greeted him with an over exaggerated smile, begging in my head Gianmarco wouldn't dwell on what we were talking about any more. "Hi!" he said back stretching. Evidently he didn't think on dwelling on what he may have heard even more. Gianmarco was only wearing boxers and he was topless. I tried not to stare. His body was beautiful. He didn't have a six pack, but he was toned. His torso was pale and an imitation of perfection.

I placed his food and drink on to the counter beside David. "Eat up! I made this for you guys as a thank you" I exclaimed to Gianmarco. He looked down at the food and smiled. "Thank you. That is a really nice thing you've done" he told me. "Are you not having any?"

"No" I replied, "I have to go home now". "What? Already!" protested Gianmarco. "Calm down mate" David laughed "she has to go home eventually. She doesn't live here!"

"Precisely" I laughed along with him. "I have some chores to do at home. I'll text you guys yeah?" and with that I ruffled their hair and made my way out the door.

Chores? Pfft. I was going to see Jackie. In times like these you needed your best friend to help you with...well love problems.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10.

Before I proceeded to meet up with Jackie I went back to my place to do a few things.

To begin with I took a shower and washed my hair. I threw my clothes in to the washing basket and got changed.

After I decided I looked presentable enough to be seen by others I did a quick tidy of my room and hoovered it. I vowed I would come back later and give my home some tender loving care.

I had made plans to meet Jackie at her house as her family were out so I drove to hers at around 1pm. She wanted the ins and outs of everything that had happened with Gianmarco and David since Za Za Bazaar like any best friend would.

I arrived at her house and knocked on her door. "SKYE!" I heard Jackie shout as she rushed to the door to let me in. "Hey!" I greeted her; pulling her in for a friendly hug.

We made our way in to the living room where two cups of coca cola sat. Trust Jackie to be prepared.

Jackie got right down to business. "So tell me everything!"

I explained to her about the meal (she even wanted to know what I ate) and how the conversation went. I told her how nice David was, how handsome Gianmarco was in real life and explained how I made them food...and how David told me Gianmarco was like a whole new person around me.

I then rewound the story and told Jackie the most important bit...me dating Gianmarco.

"SKYE THIS IS AMAZING!" she exclaimed as if this was the most important news she ever heard. "Do you honestly have feelings for him?"

"Honestly...yes. But...I have my doubts. You know about my previous boyfriend" I admitted.

Jackie placed her hand on my knee. "Babe, you know he was a jerk. Josh wasn't worth your time. He pushed you further and further to the ground and you got yourself in a right mess. You didn't deserve the crap he gave you. Nevertheless, not all guys are like that. Do you really think Gianmarco would be like him?"

I thought about it. My ex boyfriend (Josh) always put me down. He constantly made spiteful comments to me one after another until I couldn't take it anymore. It took a lot for me to break up with him, and it hurt for many months, but it turned out to be the best decision I ever made. Finally I had freedom from his harsh comments. He didn't get the chance to ruin my self esteem anymore.

"No, Gianmarco is not anything like him" I stated. "I'm just...nervous. What about if it doesn't end well? What about if he just thinks I'm just another fan girl?"

"You'll never know unless you try Skye. If you don't give this a shot you'll lead your life thinking what if and that isn't a good way to go. Make the most of it. Let your heart lead the way".

This was the best advice I had heard in ages. Jackie made me feel so much more assured about the situation. I knew I wanted Gianmarco.

"So what happens next?" I asked Jackie desperately. I wish she just made my life decisions for me. My life would be so much easier!

"You let Gianmarco take you out on dates. You get to know him more and you let your barriers down. You let him in. And when you do- introduce me to David!" Jackie joked and I threw the sofa cushion at her playfully. I loved my best friend.

The rest of my day consisted of cleaning and sorting out my house. It had been slightly neglected since my stays at the David and Gianmarco residence so it needed a bit of attention. When I finally managed to get to bed that night I was entirely exhausted by the whole ordeal.

Before I could fall in to the land of sleep I received a text. I groaned and picked up my phone; wondering who could be messaging me so late.

"_**HEY. HOW R U? –GIANMARCO"**_

I text back with a new found energy; I was keen to talk to him actually.

"_**GD THANKS. U? –SKYE"**_

"_**AWESOME. GREAT NOW I'M TALKING TO YOU -GIANMARCO"**_

"_**OOH AREN'T YOU A LADIES MAN! –SKYE"**_

"_**U KNOW IT BABE. WANT TO DO SOMETHING TOMORROW? JUST YOU AND ME. –GIANMARCO"**_

"_**WHAT, LIKE A DATE? –SKYE"**_

"_**EXACTLY LIKE A DATE. I WAS THINKING THE ZOO? –GIANMARCO"**_

"_**BRILLIANT! I LOVE BETTER HOPE THERE ARE SPACE COWS THERE LOL! SHALL I MEET YOU AT YOUR HOUSE? –SKYE"**_

"_**SURE. CAN'T GET ENOUGH OF SPACE COWS! MEET AT 11AM. –GIANMARCO"**_

"_**SOUNDS GREAT! GOODNIGHT, GIANMARCO. X –SKYE"**_

"_**SWEET DREAMS X. –GIANMARCO"**_

I switched my phone off this time round and flopped back down on my bed and sighed in happiness.

Tomorrow seemed like the start of a new beginning.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11.

The next morning I woke up at 9 am to get ready to meet Gianmarco for the zoo. I was incredibly excited. More than a week ago I was sat watching Gianmarco on YouTube wishing I could meet him and now by accident I actually had- and was dating him too!

I chose a sailor-type dress which was blue and white. It had a white anchor on the back and I wore black zipped sandals to match it. I also decided to curl my hair and wear lip-gloss for the first time in a while. I looked in the mirror. I deemed myself suitable to be seen by the outside world.

I left the house, locked it and made my way to Gianmarco and David's place. On my way there I actually passed David, whom of which was walking somewhere else. "Hi Skye!" David exclaimed greeting Skye with a hug. Skye mirrored this action and asked where he was going. "Oh I am going to visit my friend in fact. Have fun with Gianmarco he is at home really excited! He took about half an hour just to choose which top to wear". Skye giggled; at least she wasn't the only one trying to create a good impression. Waving goodbye to David she proceeded to where Gianmarco lived.

After much walking and climbing of stairs Skye reached Gianmarco's apartment out of breath. She patted her dress down and corrected her hair before knocking on the door. Instantly the door flung open as if Gianmarco had been waiting right behind it for a while.

"Hey!" he grinned hugging Skye. She returned the hug and looked him up and down "Not bad!" she complimented him. "I haven't got anything on you though" he joked and exaggeratedly scanned Skye's image "Looking good!"

Not so long after Gianmarco and Skye made it to the train station and caught the train to the Zoo. Gianmarco insisted he would pay for Skye's zoo ticket despite all her protests.

When they made it to the Zoo entrance they were in deep talk about their favourite internet people. "You and David have always been number one" Skye explained "But I also love Tobuscus and the Shaytards!" "Me and David actually filmed a couple old daily videos just showing our day back on our old channel inspired by the Shaytards" Gianmarco explained proudly. "I know Gianmarco- I watched it!" Gianmarco laughed at his own mistake. "Of course, I forgot you were a fangirl" and they both giggled at that.

The Zoo was so much fun. Gianmarco and Skye both had a bet to see who could make the best animal impression of each one they saw and decided the winner would get a prize chosen by their selves later. They laughed at the gorillas, awed over the parrots and ran past the hippos holding their nose in disgust. For lunch they ate hot dogs and walked through the park.

It was 5pm and Gianmarco and Skye had reached the exit of the Zoo. "Hey- would you like to go to coffee shop and get a drink before we go home?" Gianmarco suggested. "Sure" Skye replied "I would love to".

"We will go to the Bone...Its the best place in town" Gianmarco assured Skye on the train ride to their side of town. "It is really nice there- such a good atmosphere!" Skye believed Gianmarco on this as she trusted him thoroughly.

Skye and Gianmarco talked for hours; drink after drink. She noticed Gianmarco was obsessed as he got cut off of hot chocolate and he changed to coca cola. They touched on many topics ranging from space cows to politics (yes really, politics) but eventually Skye held her head in her hands and groaned. "What's wrong?" Gianmarco said, placing a caring hand on her own. "Nothing, I just have a bit of a headache from all these bright lights and loudness". "Well we can go if you like!" Gianmarco exclaimed pushing back in his chair. "It is getting late anyway". "No Gianmarco!" Skye said motioning for Gianmarco to go back to what he was doing. "You still have quite a lot of your drink left and it would be a waste of money not to finish it. You finish your drink and I will pop outside quickly to get some fresh air". Gianmarco looked unsure at this but eventually smiled and nodded, pulling back to the table. "Don't be long!" he called as she left.

Skye exited the pub. She pushed her fingers to her temples. Outside the door there was still people sat on benches joking and laughing so she groaned and walked over in to the alley across the street. "Phew" Skye said; relaxing from tense muscles. "Darkness and silence".

Skye sunk to the floor and closed her eyes; holding her head on her drawn up knees. She assumed she was getting a migraine.

"Hey" said a growly voice. Skye suddenly shot up to see whoever the strange voice was coming from. Extra pain suddenly filled her head at that sudden movement and she grabbed the top of it. "What's a pretty lady like you doing in a dark alleyway all alone? Who knows you could meet in one of those!" said the voice. Skye smelled alcohol. She looked up but her vision was blurry from this on coming migraine. All she could see was a large figure standing right in front of her. This worried Skye as the stranger seemed too close. So close she could smell his alcohol breath. She pushed back further in the alleyway trying to stay away. Hopefully the stranger would understand they just invaded her personal bubble and needed some space. Bad idea. This only pushed her in to the dead end and the figure only moved closer. Eventually her vision cleared and she could see perfectly who was standing right in front of her. It was a large man with a beer belly- probably in his 40s. His teeth were wonky and he had stumble forming on his face. "Thank you for your concern" Skye assured the man bravely "but I am totally fine. In fact I am going back to the coffee shop now to meet my boyfriend. It was nice meeting you!" She proceeded to try and leave the alleyway. Unfortunately a hand held out in front of her and pushed her against the wall. "Not so fast my lovely" the stranger grunted and held her left wrist above her head. Skye opened her mouth to scream but the man reached out his other hand and smacked her. Using her free hand to grab at her cheek Skye yelped when her fresh tears stung at the reddened area. "Pull a stunt like that again and the pain will worsen" The man said laughing.

Without her permission the man pressed himself against Skye; his hips grinding against her own. Skye bit her lip in fear she would instinctively cry for help and get more of a beating. The man suddenly grabbed the top of her dress and ripped it from the top. "You're well developed" the man laughed evilly and grabbed her breasts with both hands. Skye sobbed and begged him to stop but the man ignored her.

After finishing with her top half the man reached under Skye's dress and felt her private part. Skye was hoping to save herself for a gentle man who treated her right and whom of which she was comfortable with. Obviously this wasn't going to be the case anymore.

She felt a grubby hot hand stroke her. She felt another on her thigh. Skye couldn't take it anymore. "HELPPPPPP ME!" she screamed at the top of her voice.

In reaction the guy growled and threw her to the ground. "YOU LITTLE BITCH!" he shouted and kicked her in the stomach. Skye crawled in to the foetal position and hugged her body. She was sure her life was about to end. Which suddenly didn't seem like a bad idea anymore. She just seemed so...dirty.

Suddenly the man stopped in his tracks and looked out of the alleyway. He seemed distracted by something going on and surprisingly took flee. Skye couldn't understand why. Until she felt another pair of hands hold her. But this time- a safe and secure pair of hands.

"Skye" the owner of the hands shouted. "Oh my god Skye, what happened?" It was Gianmarco. He had found her!

"Gianmarco! Please...please get me out of here. Please take me to your place. I..." she stuttered over her words as she sobbed. Gianmarco had noticed she was missing coverage of her chest by now and he held her body weight forward so he could put his jacket on her. She couldn't form words anymore. "Sssh, it's okay, you're safe now" Gianmarco reassured her whilst putting his arms around her.

For the second time in her life Gianmarco picked Skye up bridal style and carried her from a scene in which she did not wish to be in.

For the second time of her life Gianmarco was her knight in shining armour.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

We made it to Gianmarco and David's apartment. Gianmarco had to carry me bridal style the whole way there because I just could not take my own weight. All I could do was cry, shake and hurt. Where I had been beaten by that evil man was so painful and my migraine was unstoppably throbbing. I had to close my eyes to rest them the whole way to Gianmarco's because of my migraine but I couldn't rest- not now.

Gianmarco banged on the door because he couldn't open the door with me in his arms nor could he let me down because I would just collapse on the ground. He kept banging harder and harder until David eventually jogged over to the door to open it. "Alright alright hang on!" he called. He opened the door and before he had time to register what was happening Gianmarco pushed past him and carried me to his bedroom.

"What the hell happened?" David questioned in alarm; eyes open wide. He quickly followed Gianmarco and I to the bedroom and entered as Gianmarco was placing me carefully on his bed.

"Now Skye sweetie, I need you to be really brave and tell me what happened. What did the man do to you?" Hearing those words instantly terrified David and he rushed over to sit by the bed eyes open wide.

"H... he raped me!" I burst out. Suddenly I just wanted to get it all out of my system. "I begged him to stop but he wouldn't and he just kept pushing me for more and more! I couldn't get away Gianmarco I swear I couldn't he just hurt me whenever I tried!" I struggled for breath.

"The fucking bastard!" David shouted in fury. "Skye I am so sorry I wasn't there for you I shouldn't have let you go alone at night. I'm so stupid!" Gianmarco cried and he grabbed me in his arms and cried with me. "I'm so sorry".

"I'll get you a drink of water and some ibuprofen" David told me and exited the room to retrieve them.

"Gianmarco...I feel...I feel so dirty and disgusting now" I sobbed in to his chest as he held me tightly to him. It was like he wanted to protect me from the world forever now and never let go.

"It isn't your fault one bit Skye please don't feel ashamed" he assured me kissing the top of my head.

David came back in to the room and sat on the bed beside me. Gianmarco propped me up against his body not letting go of me at all whilst David held the glass to my lips. I obeyed and drank the water slowly yet still shaking horrifically. I was then passed the tablets in which I swallowed eager for some pain relief.

"Where did he hurt you?" David said in a calm tone, stroking my hair. David took the now empty glass from David's hand and placed it on the bedside table behind him. "He...he hit my face, punched and kicked my stomach" I informed him in a more controlled voice. On that note David left the room again and I was left alone with Gianmarco.

"I'm so sorry Skye, this was a shit first date" Gianmarco admitted to me. I disagreed. "No, our date was wonderful Gianmarco, honestly it was. It was just a horrific night that's all. But I had a great day, I honestly did".

David came back in to the room again armed with a bag of frozen peas. "It's for your face Skye, it has swelled up a bit" he explained. Gianmarco pulled back and led me back on the bed delicately so I could lie down. He then sat next to me and retrieved the bag of peas from David and held it to my cheek. It was instantly cooling and I was extremely grateful. Beforehand it felt like a room full of fierce fire.

"Thank you David" I whispered to him. "It's alright, really. There are some evil bastards in this world" David replied; clenching his pale fists. "Anyway, you should get some sleep and I am sure Gianmarco can look after you so I shall leave you guys to it. I hope you feel better in the morning I genuinely do".

"Goodnight David" I replied as he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Gianmarco sighed and kissed my forehead before getting up to get something. I was too tired to question what he was doing but he didn't leave the room but just rummaged around a bit. Not long later he came back to me with a bundle of his clothes in his arms.

"You can't sleep in your dress Skye; can you get up and walk to the bathroom so you can change?" I attempted to move but my bruised stomach disagreed with this movement and caused me to flop back down in agony. Gianmarco took this as a no and puzzled over another plan.

I broke the silence. "Please change my clothes for me" I asked. Gianmarco bit his lip. "Are you...are you sure?" I nodded gently. "I know you're not like that man. I trust you Gianmarco". This assured him and he lifted up my arms so he could take off the jumper I was wearing of his. He then fragilely pushed me so I was on my side so he could get to the long zip going down the back of the dress.

Gianmarco unzipped my dress slowly and continued to pull me flat on my back again. He then looked behind him whilst trying to pull my dress off. "You don't have to look away you know Gianmarco. I don't own dignity anymore" I told him sadly. "Don't be silly Skye, you still have dignity. That horrible man, who in my opinion deserves to be murdered brutally, did not take anything from you. You can carry on your life as normal without him in the back of your head". I sighed. "Nevertheless Gianmarco, this won't work if you cannot see what you're doing. Please, just look at me. I already told you I trust you".

He turned slowly and looked at me. He went back to what he was doing and pulled my dress off of my body and went to fold it up neatly. "Don't bother" I said almost angrily at him. "I don't want to see that dress ever again. It is ruined anyway". Instead of carrying on folding it Gianmarco threw it the corner of the room.

Gianmarco pulled jogging bottoms on to my legs and helped me to wiggle them up to my thighs and on to my waist. They were a bit baggy but I didn't care. He then proceeded to lift my arms in the air again so he could pull one of his old shirts on to me.

Gianmarco seemed deep in thought. "You know, we never decided who won the bet from the Zoo". Memories of the bet suddenly came to mind and I laughed. "I think you won Gianmarco by a mile". This seemed to please Gianmarco and he grinned at me with a twinkle in his eye. "Then for my prize I want to kiss you" he stated.

My breathing stopped. "Kiss me?" I gulped. "Of course Skye, I don't want to kiss anyone but you. But if you don't feel up to it after tonight then that's totally fi-". I halted Gianmarco in his words as I plucked up the energy to wrap my arms around his neck and pull him enthusiastically towards me. I pressed my lips to his and it gave him a second to realise what was happening before he kissed me back.

The kiss didn't last long because I was tired and my body ached. I pulled away and pushed Gianmarco's fringe out of his eyes. "Thank you for everything Gianmarco" I told him gazing in to his beautiful hazel eyes.

He gazed back at me. "It was no problem. You didn't deserve what happened to you tonight".

"Please don't leave me tonight" I suddenly begged him, "I don't think I can cope with being alone tonight. I know I will get nightmares and I don't want to suffer alone. You make me feel so safe and secure and I want to feel like that tonight". Gianmarco smiled and kissed my cheek that wasn't hit. "I'm glad I make you feel that way Skye. Of course I will stay".

Gianmarco then helped me under the bed sheet before getting up off of the bed. Not bothering to proceed to the bathroom for more privacy he unzipped his jeans and pulled them down to put on PJ bottoms. I couldn't help but gawp. I had seen more of Gianmarco than any of his fans had. Gianmarco then took his shirt off and threw it on the floor beneath him and got in to the bed beside me. I couldn't help but admire his body.

Happily I leaned over to Gianmarco as far as my aching body would let me and he pulled me the rest of the way gently as if I was a china doll. I rested my head against his bare chest and snuggled in to his warmth. "Goodnight Gianmarco" I told him and closed my eyes peacefully. "Goodnight Skye" he replied and kissed my hair before gently resting his head against mine.


	13. Chapter 13

"_What's a pretty lady like you doing in a dark alleyway all alone? Who knows who you could meet in one of those!" said the voice. The man suddenly grabbed at the top of my dress and ripped it from the top._

"_No, please! Please stop, I beg you!" I cried in desperation. I flung my arms out around me trying to escape from his grimy grasp. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"_

"Skye!" another voice shouted and that is when I woke up abruptly. "Skye" said the voice again but more calmly. "It's just a nightmare"

I looked to my left and my hyperventilating instantly calmed down. I wasn't in that cold and dark alleyway anymore; I was in the arms of my saviour. I was in the arms of Gianmarco Kego.

I wiped the beads of sweat off of my forehead and Gianmarco wiped away the tears which had rolled from my eyes.

"I was in that alleyway again Gianmarco. I was so scared" I admitted. Gianmarco wrapped his arms around me tighter.

"You're not there Skye; you're in my apartment and in my bed within my arms. You're safe. Now go back to sleep" he assured me.

I smiled gratefully and closed my eyes again. I hoped for a better sleep.

I woke up to the sun high up in the sky. It peeked through the curtains at me and I moaned in frustration. I didn't feel like getting up. I turned to my side to check the alarm clock. It read 12.00pm. My eyes opened wide. I've been asleep for so long!

After realizing Gianmarco was not beside me I struggled to get out of bed. It took a bit of time as I hadn't walked since that terrible event and my stomach and face were throbbing. In the end I managed to stand up and shakily walk over to Gianmarco's mirror.

I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself for the first time since the incident. I looked terrible. My make up from the previous night was smudged all over my face and my inflamed cheek was slightly swollen too. I couldn't get over how ugly I looked- I bet Gianmarco and David tried hard not to collapse in laughter at me last night.

Next, I slowly lifted up my top to see what state my stomach was in. I flinched at the sight. The whole area of my stomach was a purpley blue colour and it hurt to poke.

I hobbled over to the bathroom and cleaned my face thoroughly with water. I noticed Gianmarco had some face wash too so I made use of that the best I could without irritating my cheek too much.

After finishing making myself look presentable I gently exited Gianmarco's room to go to the living room where I hoped Gianmarco was. And right enough he was. He seemed to be deep in conversation with David who was on the other side of the room but they instantly shut up as I walked in doing nothing but stare at me.

"Before you say, yes I do know I look like I've been dragged through a bush" I joked feebly and made my way to the sofa beside Gianmarco. I went to sit down pathetically as it pained my stomach and David instantly shot over to help me down and position myself. "Thanks" I said gratefully.

"How are you feeling?" Gianmarco carefully questioned me with a look of concern on his face. "Better than last night" I admitted "but my stomach hurts terribly". I proceeded to lift up my top so it showed my stomach and both Gianmarco and David stared in horror at the enormous bruises. David covered his mouth with his hand in shock and Gianmarco just couldn't take his eyes away.

Quickly I shot my top back down and blushed. "Don't worry, it doesn't feel as bad as it looks" I lied.

David sat beside me and searched my eyes for emotion. "Skye, me and Gianmarco were talking...we think we should take you to the police station today to make a statement"

"No" I said quickly "No police".

"But why not?" Gianmarco shrieked "that waste of a human deserves to rot in prison for the rest of his life!" David nodded in agreement. "Plus if you don't he could do it to another poor and defenceless girl"

"No" I repeated. "I don't want the hassle, I don't want the court and I definitely don't want to see that man again. It happened to ME not you. You're not the one who has to cope with the nightmare for the rest of your life and feel so disgusting inside. I just want to get over it all as soon as possible and move on with my life"

Gianmarco stood up suddenly in anger. "Skye! Do you realise how stupid you sound? You can punish this man and make sure he learns his lesson!"

Before I had time to debate it David interrupted. "Look Gianmarco, if she doesn't want to inform the police of the crime then she doesn't have to. We have to respect her wishes. Like she said, it happened to her not us". I turned and smiled at David in appreciation and gratitude.

"Fuck sake!" Gianmarco said and kicked the sofa. I shrinked back in scare but Gianmarco just shook his head at me and stormed off in to his room and slammed the door with all his strength.

I felt a tear roll down my eye and David put his arm around my shoulder in sympathy. "Don't take any notice Skye, he just really cares about you and wants the man to suffer for what he did. He will calm down soon he just needs to process the facts".

I sniffed and rubbed at my eyes. I didn't mean to upset Gianmarco but it was my choice, not his. He just needed to accept that. All I wanted to do now was run to his room and embrace him in a long bear hug and tell him everything would be alright. But for now I assumed it was best to leave him to calm down rather than aggravate him even more.

"C'mon" David said standing up and holding out his hands. I took his hands so he could help me up and he supported my weight to the kitchen counter. "Guess who is going to return the favour and cook you a full English breakfast?" he grinned.

I grinned in return. David was definitely the most sensible out of the pair.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

After I had finished the lovely late breakfast David kindly made for me we sat down and had a talk. Gianmarco was still in his bedroom in a mood and both me and David decided to leave him to it until he was ready to come out and face us.

"So Skye- Do you feel you'll be able to go back home?" David asked me concerned.

I fidgeted with my hands in my lap. "I...I don't think I can do it David. I don't think I can handle living alone for a while. Before I loved being alone, but after last night...I don't think I can handle it yet, I really don't. When I close my eyes all I see is him and every noise I would hear when I'm alone I shall instantly think it is that guy coming back for more..."

"Then how do you feel about living with me and Gianmarco for a while? You're pretty much here all the time anyway!" David suggested.

In my mind I wanted nothing more than this, I would hate to be alone now, but I didn't want to be a burden. "No, it's fine, honestly David. I don't think Gianmarco would want me here anymore anyway"

David brushed off my comment. "Don't be silly! We would both sleep easier at night knowing you aren't alone in the darkness of your house freaking out about the guy without anyone to comfort you. I insist you stay here"

"...Are you sure?" I said uneasy. "I mean. I would love to and I genuinely appreciate your help. I just don't want to intrude and be a total burden that's all"

"You are nowhere near a burden Skye and I mean that. That's it then, you'll live for a while" David said smiling.

"Thank you David. Thank you so, so, so much! But I need to gather my things if I am to stay here...I can't live in Gianmarco's clothes forever."

"I understand" David said laughing. "Would you like me to take you now? I don't want you going alone if you don't feel ready yet. Plus I don't think Mr Moody Pants will be out to offer his services any time soon!"

I laughed for first time that day. "I would like that David, thank you for understanding"

"No problem" he said "let's go!"

After David called to Gianmarco where we were going (with no response) so he knew where we were disappearing to for a while, we both made our way to David's car. I stuck close by David the entire time outside; paranoid of the people around me. David seemed to sense this so he purposely stayed close to me so he could make me feel like I had a bodyguard.

Eventually we made it to my place after plenty of directions coming from me and I opened up my door. I hesitated in the doorway and David looked at me puzzled. I breathed in and asked blushing: "Could you go in first and check there's no...No people?" I stuttered hoping he would get the message. David seemed to understand this and nodded. He walked in and looked around downstairs and upstairs just to make me fully reassured. He came trotting back down the stairs. "Nobody is here" he stated factually. I sighed in relief and carried on in to my house shutting the door behind me.

"Would you like a drink?" I asked David politely leading him to the living room. "No thank you" he replied. "Okay, well I am going to get my stuff together, feel free to sit here and watch television" I explained to him. "Alright then" he replied and flopped down on to the sofa. I smiled appreciatively and ran up the stairs.

Whilst I was upstairs I heard David turn on the television. It sounded like he was watching the children's channel. I laughed to myself- typical David

I went in to the bathroom first and rounded up all day-to-day necessary toiletries. I proceeded to carry them in to my bedroom and dumped them on the bed. I crouched down on my knees to pull out my small floral suitcase from beneath the bed and propped it open on the floor. I secured my toiletries in a little compartment before making my way to my wardrobe and pulling out a few clothes and underwear. Finally, I grabbed some make up, perfume and girly things like that and packed them in to the suitcase. I finally zipped up the suitcase and lifted it up ready to carry downstairs.

Before I made it to the door with my suitcase I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I froze and turned around to stare at myself.

All I felt was disgust and hate. By every moment since the incident I just felt dirtier and dirtier; I didn't feel any dignity or security for myself anymore.

"You disgust me" I whispered to my reflection and stormed out the room with my suitcase in tow. That evil bastard made me feel absolutely worthless.

"You ready to go?" David questioned to me; jogging in to the hallway to greet me. I nodded eagerly and he went back to turn off my television before making his way to his car.

Back at David and Gianmarco's apartment there were still no signs of Gianmarco. "Listen" I told David "I think I am going to go try and sort things with Gianmarco now. He has had enough time to think and calm down". David agreed with this and said he would go do some groceries seeing as there was now three of us in the apartment so he could give me and Gianmarco some space. I thanked David and made my way to the door of Gianmarco's room.

"Gianmarco?" I called; knocking on his bedroom door.

"...Come in" I heard his voice.

I opened the door slowly and peered around the door frame. Gianmarco was sat on his bed on his laptop.

"I'm sorry we fell out earlier. I didn't mean to upset you. But at the end of the day it is my choice and I am sticking to it" I told him; sitting at his side on the bed. Gianmarco stopped what he was doing and turned to face me.

"You have nothing to apologise for" he told me sighing. "It was my fault we fell out. I was a complete dick not respecting your wishes but I just feel so much hatred towards that bastard I want nothing more but for him to pay for what he did"

I stroked Gianmarco's face. "I know you only care and want what's best for me Gianmarco" I said in an understanding voice.

"Really?" he said.

"Really" I replied.

Gianmarco seemed very pleased by this and smiled at me. He then leaned towards me and kissed me softly on the lips.

I kissed Gianmarco back sweetly and hung my arms around his neck. He placed his hands on my back and stroked my hair attentively.

I suddenly pulled back realising what had happened. "Did that really just happen?" I asked in shock.

Gianmarco performed a school boy grin. "It certainly did"

"But we aren't even together...we've only had one date!" I exclaimed.

"We could be together though" Gianmarco smirked and winked at me.

I narrowed my eyes at Gianmarco. "Are you asking me out Mr Kego?"

Gianmarco shrugged. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not". I pushed Gianmarco off the bed and he laughed hysterically. "Of course I am Skye". Whilst he was on the floor he knelt up on one knee; holding my left hand.

Gianmarco begun his speech again. "Skye. Will you make me the happiest man alive...and be my girlfriend?"

I laughed and got on my knees beside him. "Of course I will you weirdo"

Gianmarco never replied back. Just took my face in to his hands and kissed my lips.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15.

It was early night time. Gianmarco and I had spent the rest of that day just lounging around. The only eventful thing we did was put up a shelf in Gianmarco's bathroom so he had more room for his things. We had already explained to David we were officially a couple after he came home from food shopping and he seemed more delighted than we were! He decided we should celebrate the occasion by watching a movie. After much debate on what to watch between Gianmarco and David they both ended up choosing Titanic. I found this hilarious.

"Two grown men wanting to watch Titanic: a tragic love story?" I said in fits of laughter.

"What's wrong with that?!" They both exclaimed in surprise.

I laughed harder. "In fact: nothing. I just remembered you two are the equivalent of boys anyway!"

By the end of the film both boys were crying in to their sleeves and I was the only one sat there not bothered by it whatsoever...Correction only David was crying I looked over at Gianmarco and he was just sad not crying. Then I remembered from Gianmarco's 'HARRY POTTER IS OVER' twitter rants that Gianmarco Kego only cries for Harry Potter haha. "The Titanic is so cheesy it annoys the fuck out of me. I mean if I want to watch a film about a serious real life event then I want it to be portrayed masterfully. But no, this film portrays it as a corny love film. It doesn't do it justice at all!" David did not seem to agree with this but was too busy crying his heart out to debate it. I sighed. It was going to be an interesting experience living with them.

David yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "I think it is time to hit the hay for me. Goodnight you two!" he said and left the living room. "Night!" we called back to him.

"Want to go to bed?" Gianmarco asked me getting up to turn off the television and put the disc away. I nodded and got up off of the sofa. "Give me 15 minutes to get ready" I told him "then you can come in the room too". "Sure" Gianmarco replied and went in to the kitchen to find a snack to eat.

I walked in to Gianmarco's bedroom, which I guess was also mine for now, and made my way in to the bathroom. I washed my face and brushed my teeth being careful so I didn't have to look at myself in the mirror. I remembered the man that mistreated me. Images of horror racing through my head.

"GIANMARCO I NEED YOU", i screamed out.

"Are you alright?" he asked in a concerned voice. "You look a bit flustered"

I was now curled up on the floor crying. Suddenly I felt like I could trust Gianmarco with anything and he could really make the pain go away. "Please Gianmarco I can't bare feeling like this anymore. Please make the pain go away Gianmarco please" I begged him.

"How can I do that?" he asked me. "I'd do anything to see your smile again"

I contemplated whether to give him the real answer or not. It was a big ask and I didn't want to ruin our relationship. But he said he wanted to help and so I should give him the right to.

"Make love to me" I said. Silence. Uninterrupted silence. But then Gianmarco eventually spoke up.

"What?"

I responded "Please make love to me." I was greeted by that uninterrupted silence again. But it didn't last for long.

Gianmarco leaned down and kissed me gently as if I was a fragile piece of a china set. I wrapped my arms around his waist and trailed my fingers along his spine. Not taking his lips from mine Gianmarco lifted a leg over me so he straddled me at the waist. Due to this movement the rhythm of our kissing progressed to more frantic; hungry for each and every kiss.

"I love you" Gianmarco whispered to in my ear before moving to kiss my neck eagerly. I trembled not only at the sensation but at the words he told me too. "I love you too" I whispered back.

After Gianmarco had formed quite a vivid love bite on my neck I didn't want to waste anymore time. I grabbed the ends of his shirt and pulled it up to his chest. To help me out Gianmarco pulled it the rest of the way until it was off of his torso and he swung it to the ground. I had to admire how sexily he pulled that off.

I ran my fingers slowly over Gianmarco's torso. I outlined his muscle and skimmed my finger gracefully over the part where his skin met his jeans. This seemed to turn Gianmarco on more because he moaned quietly in the back of his throat. I smiled and whispered in his ear "I love you babe". I tried to say something else but all I did was shiver with all the emotions attached to what we were doing filling my body. "You're beautiful" Gianmarco told me over and over it as if it were a fact whilst he kissed every inch of the top half of my body.

With every kiss and every touch it felt like Gianmarco was dragging all the hate and bad out of me. It was like he was restoring all the nastiness and grime with his love and passion. I couldn't ask for more.

What happened next were probably the best moments of my entire existence. Gianmarco was constantly gentle with me yet still passionate. We both enjoyed it as much as one another and you could instantly feel the electric feelings radiating from our bodies. During the whole thing I was made to forget my recent incident and have it replaced by love instead.

Gianmarco made the pain go away.

Gianmarco made the hate go away.

Gianmarco made me learn what love was again.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16.

I woke up feeling like a brand new person with a brand new body.

All because of Gianmarco.

After our, how do I put it_, interesting turn of events_ last night we spend the rest of our hours talking about anything and everything in the comfort of one another's arms. Eventually our exhaustion carried us in to undisturbed sleep. It was perfect.

"Good morning Skye" a voice came behind me. Suddenly the presence of Gianmarco leaned over my shoulder and I felt his lips kiss my neck tenderly. He must have already been awake and sensed my awaking. He snaked his arm over my waist and placed his hand lovingly on my stomach. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" I led back on my pillow and turned to face him. I looked down at his stunningly beautiful torso and traced the outlines of his soft yet slightly noticeable muscle before looking back up in to his eyes. "Of course...I had a lot to be exhausted from" I smirked. Gianmarco responded with a soft laugh and you could almost see the twinkle in his eyes. I loved it when he was happy like this.

"So hey I was wondering if you guy wanted som-". Gianmarco and I instantly shot away from each other and I grabbed the top of the duvet and pulled it up to cover the rest of my body protectively. David had come in to the bedroom unannounced and was now standing awkwardly in the doorway gaping at us. In return we both looked up at him with a strong look of guilt on our faces as if we had been caught doing something naughty. I knew my face was blushing red and I could see David was matching my shade of colour precisely. David stumbled over his words hastily "Err, never mind, I'll just um...leave you guys to it or something...err...ok. Bye" and quickly left the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed in relief and plopped back down on the bed. Gianmarco just sat and laughed. "It's not funny!" I protested and grabbed Gianmarco's pillow and aimed it at his forehead before throwing it accurately.

"I suppose we should better get dressed" I told Gianmarco and he pulled puppy dog eyes at me. "Gianmarco" I said giggling "as much as I'd like to lay with you all day I'm afraid it isn't possible. We have to go face the big wide world!" As I said it Gianmarco dramatically folded his arms in front of his body pretending to throw a tantrum. "Hmph. I suppose!"

On that note we got out of bed and washed and dressed ourselves. I had already taken the time to quickly wash my hair whilst Gianmarco checked his emails and social networking sites; I decided to just leave it in its natural state and only added a bow to its image. That would do.

"I think we should tell the internet... you know about us?" Gianmarco suggested and I nodded all too keenly. I wanted the world to know he was my partner now just as badly as he did.

"Are you sure your up for it?" he questioned "you're not going to get scared of all the fan girls?"

I laughed and pulled Gianmarco in to a warming embrace and held my mouth to his ear.

"I'm sure".


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17.

RECORD and the camera was rolling!

"Hey guys!" Gianmarco exclaimed. "Now, today isn't one of our normal random videos. No- today is going to be a serious video. Well not too serious. Just an important subject, y'know?"

As Gianmarco was talking to the camera I was sat behind the sofa waiting for my cue.

"Very recently I met someone. Yes I know, don't cry ladies. Phan doesn't exist- get over it! As much as I know you all wanted to hear me announce a new found love with David I'm afraid that's not happening. In fact, I have a girlfriend! And her name is..."

I bounced up from behind the sofa and spread my arms above my head. "SKYE!" I joined in and I quickly jumped over the sofa to join Gianmarco by his side in front of the camera. As soon as I reached his side Gianmarco casually put his arm around my shoulder and I smiled up at him.

"So this is Skye you guys" Gianmarco explained to the camera. "Isn't she beautiful?" I giggled and pushed Gianmarco's shoulder playfully. "Hi guys!" I said waving at the camera. "Don't worry- I'm fangirling just as much as you are. I'm actually in a Gianmarco Kego video!".

"How did we meet Skye?" Gianmarco questioned me smirking. I rolled my eyes dramatically at the camera. "Well, I was out on my own and some idiots of the youth decided they would try to mug me. But don't worry- they didn't manage to steal anything!"

"That's right" Gianmarco confirmed joining in. "Because I, Gianmarco Kego, stopped them with my mighty powers. I was her knight in shining armour!"

I giggled. "Yes guys, that's true. He was my knight in shining armour"

"So yeah" Gianmarco said as he was about to finish. "That's all I wanted to announce really. All you internet people are such a big part of my life so I knew straight away I wanted to share this information with you because Skye too is such a big part of my life. And if you hate on it? You know what? I don't give a shit :P . You know how to click on a new YouTube video"

I blushed and waved at the camera again. "Bye guys! It was nice meeting you all. Well kind of meeting you anyway haha" Gianmarco saluted the camera army style. "See you next time!". He leaned over and turned the camera off.

I kissed Gianmarco on the cheek. "I think that went well. Is it good enough to publish?"

He grinned and returned the kiss on the cheek."It was great. I'll go edit and upload it now. Feel free to do what you please"

I took this opportunity to go see what David was up to. I hadn't seen him since he walked in on us and I wanted to apologise for making him feel awkward and embarrassed. Soon I was outside his bedroom door and Gianmarco was still in the living room sorting out the video. I was about to knock on David's bedroom door before I heard a peculiar muffled sound coming from his room. Being nosey, I held my ear to the door. Now it was apparent what the noise was. David was crying.

Out of complete and utter concern for David I knocked on his door gently. "Can I come in?" I called. I wanted to be there for David and comfort him. He was there for me when I fell out of with Gianmarco and through everything else. Which was more than I could say for Jackie who was supposed to be my best friend.

David never replied but I opened the bedroom door anyway. David looked up at me through red puffy eyes. He was hugging his knees on his bed with tears running down his face. I rushed over to the bed and sat beside David. Sympathetically I placed my hand on one of his knees. "What's wrong?"

He looked at me and sniffed. "It's just when I saw you and Gianmarco earlier in bed I-"

"I'm so sorry about that" I butted in. "We didn't mean for you to walk in on that. I hope I didn't offend you because if I did then I'm sorry. It's yours and Gianmarco's house and I don't want to make you feel strange in your own home"

"No it's not like that" David said in a shaky voice. Clearly he was trying to control his sobs. "It's just that when I saw you guys I felt nothing but jealously. Of course I am happy for Gianmarco; he hasn't seemed this happy in ages. I'm jealous of what strong love you guys have for each other. I have nobody! I long for someone to kiss and hold at night; call them my own. I wish I had what you two had"

I suddenly felt so guilty. I know I hadn't really done anything wrong; I just felt bad that David was jealous of us. It hurt badly- I didn't want David to be jealous of us. I wanted him to have his own happiness. "You will have what we have soon" I assured him. "You're a wonderful guy and any girl can see that. It just takes the right girl to be the one you deserve. There's no point rushing love- we were all that single person wondering when it was their turn to find love. But it will be your turn next David I promise"

David nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thank you Skye it really means a lot to me. I'm sorry for being so silly and bringing you down with this". A smile grew on my face and I put my arm around his shoulders briefly in a sideways hug. "That's what best friends are for huh?" I said.

"Best friends?" David questioned surprised. "Best friends" I repeated and David returned the sideways hug.

"So... Looks like you got a lot of exercise last night" David joked and winked at me. I blushed red and pushed David so he fell out of his position on the bed and was sprawled across it instead. He burst in to laughter and I stuck my tongue out at him as if I was an immature child. "Very funny!" I said laced in pure sarcasm.

"I know right" David replied "I should be a freaking comedian. Rawr!"

I shook my head giggling at David. I got up off the bed and walked towards the door. "I'll go check up on Gianmarco- he is such a child he's probably going to be hanging from the light above if he is left alone to his own antiques too long"

"For sure" David agreed. "Thank you once again"

"Any time" I responded and shut the door behind me.

I couldn't help but grin to myself. Meeting Gianmarco and David was the best thing I ever did- perhaps I had the muggers to thank for that.

I don't think anyone felt so glad to be mugged before and probably never would.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18.

After my talk with David it made me realise how much I missed Jackie. David did mean a lot to me but so did she. Me and Jackie had been close pretty much our whole lives- it would be a shame to mess it up now. I grabbed my phone and began texting.

"**HEY JACK. WE NEED 2 TALK. I DON'T WANT OUR FRIENDSHIP TO BE RUINED. I VALUE IT TOO MUCH. I NEED TO EXPLAIN. 3PM TODAY AT STARBUCKS? Skye x"**

I pressed the send button and sighed. I hoped Jackie would decide to reply instead of deleting the message and ignoring it. I didn't want to part on bad terms with her and be that way for the rest of eternity.

It was already 2:00 in the afternoon before Jackie eventually replied to me. During that time I spent it sitting anxiously beside Gianmarco on the sofa whilst he edited his video twirling my phone round and round in my hands. I had already explained to Gianmarco the situation and agreed I was doing the right thing. "One time we should all hang out" he suggested "then she can get to know me and David and see we aren't bad guys taking you away!" I decided this was a brilliant idea and vowed I would mention it to Jackie if she did decide to meet up with me. As soon as the ringtone for my text messages went off I reacted almost instantly and quickly unlocked my phone to view the message.

"**I DON'T WANT TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP EITHER. I LOVE U SKYE. SEE YOU AT 3 THEN. Jackie x"**

I grinned to myself and told Gianmarco the good news. Replying to Jackie I said:

"**GREAT. SEE U SOON Skye x"**

I left the house at 2:25pm with all my things that I took over Gianmarco and David's place. I told Gianmarco that I should really go back to my own house after mine and Jackie's meeting as I had chores to do and I couldn't just abandon my own home. Reluctantly and with puppy dog eyes Gianmarco sadly agreed and made me promise I would text him as soon as I reached home.

At 2:50pm I approached the doors of Starbucks. As soon as I entered the cafe my nostrils were hit by the strong smell of coffee beans and tea. It was a smell I greeted eagerly. I ordered my favourite (a latte) with a slice of lemon cake to the kind waitress and they tasted wonderful. Taking a seat in the corner of the room I curled my hands lovingly around my mug of coffee only taking them off briefly to eat a piece of my cake.

"Room for one more?" said a voice behind me. I knew who that voice belonged to the moment I heard it. "Jackie!" I squealed and turned around to confirm my suspicions. Jackie grinned back at me and I took this as a confirmation to get up and hug her. Luckily for me Jackie hugged me back just like old times as opposed to pushing me back in annoyance.

Jackie had already ordered a mug of hot chocolate and was soon sat opposite me on our table. I smiled back at Jackie and took a sip of my latte. "I'm sorry too Jackie for not paying enough attention to you. I was so caught up in my own problems I didn't think to care about how I was treating people. We good now?" Jackie grinned at me and put her hand on mine. "Yeah we're good!" She giggled. "So what was it you needed to tell me?"

I retracted my hand away from hers and placed them around my latte once more. I took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "The reason I never got the chance to talk to you and wasn't in a very good mood was because...I...I...I was raped". There. It was out in the open. Jackie looked at me in horror. "What?! Are you serious?! Christ Skye, I don't know what to say!"

I carried on my story. "I was out on a date with Gianmarco to the zoo and we stopped off at the pub before we went our separate ways for the night. I went outside for a quick breather as I was getting a migraine and stupidly enough I went down the alleyway for some peace and quiet. A drunken old man followed me there and...You can guess the rest. I don't need to go in to details. Gianmarco found me and saved me before the man could do anything too bad."

I could see tears forming in Jackie's eyes. "That must have been awful Skye. The worst things happen to the best people. Did you go to the Police?" I shook my head "I don't want to relive it all, go to court and face the situation. I just want to forget it all". Jackie just looked at me understandably yet sympathetically. I decided to change the subject.

"Anyway; it's water under the bridge now. How's life treating you Jack?" Jackie wiped her tears and didn't challenge the change of subject. She knew me too well to protest or drag it out further. "Nothing has really happened. Same old single boring life".

I chugged down the rest of my latte and placed the empty mug on the side of the table. I ate the last piece of my sublime and scrumptious lemon cake whilst Jackie took a sip of her drink. "I thought you liked the single life?"

"I did" replied Jackie "but now I feel more alone than ever. I wish I had someone to share my life with. You're so lucky to have a boyfriend now Skye. He seems like he loves you and would do absolutely anything for you too".

Suddenly an idea struck inside my head. "You know, David was actually saying those exact words to me earlier. Oh my god...we should go on a double date! David is a kind and great guy I promise! Me and Gianmarco were already talking about the four of us hanging out- it would be perfect!"

Jackie swallowed the last drops of her hot chocolate whilst she contemplated my promotion. She nodded to herself. "Well, I've always thought he was good looking..."

"Perfect!" I exclaimed "we can all go to the movies or something tomorrow. You up for it?" A gradual smile formed on Jackie's lips. "Can we see Ted?" "Certainly!" I replied.

"Anyway" I said standing up. "I have to go home now to do some chores. Boring, I know. But I will text you later once I've discussed it with the boys and I'll let you know the details!" Jackie stood up too and pulled me for a friendly hug. "I've missed you Skye" she stated. "I missed you too Jack" I replied.

And on that note we went our own directions to our own homes.

The rest of the day was dull and nothing exciting happened. I spent my time washing my clothes, ironing, cleaning all the rooms and mowing the lawn. I had the music on my iPod blasting the whole time but it only made the boring tasks slightly more fun.

At 10pm I was exhausted and was ready for bed. I climbed in to bed keenly and grabbed my phone to call Gianmarco. I had to tell him about the arrangements.

"Hey Gianmarco" I began.

"Hello my love. How did it go with Jackie? Did you tell her the truth?" he replied.

"It went fine. Better than fine actually! Yes I did tell her everything. But we are close again now and that's the main point. How was your day?"

"Boring. I miss you already! Come baaaaack"

"Haha. I miss you too Gianmarco. But I have more to tell you!"

"Go on. I'm listening"

"Well. Before I went to see Jackie I found David crying in his room. He was upset because he was jealous of our relationship and wished he had a girl of his own"

"What? Why didn't he tell me? He usually tells me everything. I'll talk to him later"

"It's okay Gianmarco; I sorted him out. But I have a plan! When I was chatting with Jackie she mentioned how she was also bored of the single life and wanted to be in a relationship"

"Oh" Gianmarco responded cottoning on. "I see where you are going with this"

"I figured we could get David and Jackie to go on a date. But we also said how we wanted all of us to meet up anyway- so how about a double date at the movies?!"

"Perfect; I'll tell David. When are we planning this double date?"

"Tomorrow. Jackie wants to see the new film Ted by that Seth McFarlane guy and I've already looked up the show times. So 1:30pm tomorrow?"

"Brilliant. We'll meet you there! I hope the plan succeeds!"

"Great. I'm so tired Gianmarco I'm afraid I am going to have to go. I love you!"

"Sweet dreams baby. I love you too"

Everything looked like it was going to go well. I hastily messaged Jackie the details before I closed my eyes to be greeted by much needed sleep.

For once in a long while absolutely EVERYTHING seemed to be going my way!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19.

It was the day of our double date to the cinema and I was bubbling with excitement. I decided to wear army camouflage leggings with a long white top with a skull on it which was also in camouflage. To top it off I wore my favourite heels which were black with the laces lacing up right to the top like military boots. For my hair I straightened it down and for makeup I kept it simple with concealer, eyeliner and mascara.

I made my way to the cinema to be greeted by Jackie who was already there. She was done up in a long black top which had a zip going down the back. On the front was a lion cub holding a heart saying 'You Suck'. She accompanied this with batman leggings, red converse, curled hair and natural looking make up.

"You look great!" I complimented her as I hugged her in greeting. "Says the one!" she replied. "I'm so nervous!"

I pulled back. "You'll be fine I promise; David is a great guy and knowing him he's probably more nervous than you are!" On cue Gianmarco and David approached around the corner. Both boys were done up in jeans and a shirt. Gianmarco looked handsome as ever.

"Oh my god oh my god oh my god" Jackie whispered under her breath. Laughing I approached Gianmarco halfway and kissed him briefly on the lips.

"Hello to you too" he replied and I giggled. "Guys, this is Jackie" I announced pointing at her. "Hi!" she said "I've heard so much about you both"

Gianmarco held out his hand to shake Jackie's. "Likewise. I'm Gianmarco". David shuffled forward with obvious nerves spread on his face. "I'm David" he stated and also shook Jackie's hand. "Hello David" she said grinning.

"Right" I started "now that we've done introductions can we go inside now?" Grabbing Gianmarco's hand I pulled him forwards through the doors and both Jackie and David lingered at the back making small talk.

We bought our tickets and made our way to the cinema room. I ran up the steps to find the best seats before they could be taken by others. I decided the best seats were in the corner on the back row and I pulled the armrest between mine and Gianmarco's seats up so we could curl up together throughout the film. David came and sat down next to Gianmarco's seat eating popcorn in which he was sharing with Jackie who was sat on the other end to me.

So far so good.

Ted was a hilarious movie. We all laughed so hard that we received a few stern looks from others. David actually managed to knock the bag of popcorn over causing them to spill everywhere all over the floor. By the end of the film David was sat there with his arm casually around Jackie's shoulders and you could tell from her eyes she was absolutely gleaming inside and David was crying again... reciting the line from the movie "thunder buddies forever", to himself quietly. Typical emotional David.

When the credits were rolling we all stood up and stretched from sitting in the same position for an hour and a half. We all decided Ted was a brilliant film and would recommend it to others.

"I'm going to the toilet. You coming Jackie?" I said. This was a private thing between me and Jackie. Whenever one would say that it secretly meant that we wanted to talk alone about something. "Sure" she replied.

"Why do girls always have to go to the toilet in groups?" Gianmarco questioned smirking. "Yeah. Are they in packs or something?" David joined in mockingly. "Yep. Me and Jackie come as a pair. We'll meet you outside!" I replied and me and Jackie made our way to the toilets.

As soon as I ushered Jackie in to the toilets we went and stood by the sinks. "So, what do you think?" I asked Jackie grinning. "You really are cupid Skye!" she squealed to me "he seems so nice! I would definitely like to go on more dates with him" but then Jackie looked sad. "What if he doesn't like me though?"

"Nonsense" I assured her. "It was clear you and him had mutual feelings. Just swap numbers and you'll be texting to arrange your next date before you know it!"

"Really?" Jackie questioned yet grinning head to toe.

"Yes really" I said laughing.

Jackie was about to answer me but we were interrupted by various screams coming from outside. We looked at each other in alarm trying to figure out what was happening. Not knowing what would be greeted on the other side of the door we edged towards it slowly.

"Should we go out there?" Jackie questioned in a small voice. I racked my brain for an answer. "Maybe we're safer hiding in here" I whispered.

"DAAAVVVIIDDD!" we heard and I instantly shot out the toilets knowing who that voice belonged to. Jackie followed close behind me. We were greeted by the sight of people of all ages crowded around the top of the stairs.

"Can you hear me David?" I heard Gianmarco shout again and me and Jackie pushed our way through the crowd at the top of the stairs whom of which were mumbling hastily to their selves.

Eventually we reached the front of the crowd and we were instantly met by the sight of what everyone was crowding around. At the bottom of the stairs from the top of the cinema to the bottom was Gianmarco standing over a body on the floor.

Gianmarco looked like a ghost.

And that body belonged to David.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20.

_Do you believe in love at first sight?_

"DAVID!" Jackie screamed running down the stairs to his side. It was clear she had strong feelings for him already. I ran after her and grabbed Gianmarco who was just standing over David frozen in some kind of trance.

I shook him. "What the hell happened?!" I asked him in a panicking voice but I received no reply from Gianmarco's frozen body. It was like the accident just froze and mute him in to nothing.

By now a member of the crowd was ringing emergency services requesting for an ambulance to come quickly.

"David! Can you hear me!" Jackie shouted crouched in front of David. She received no reply so she grabbed David's left hand. "If you can hear me David squeeze my hand!"

Suddenly my actions took over my brain and I slapped Gianmarco in the face to bring him back to reality. Luckily it did the case and he suddenly shook in surprise and began to cry uncontrollably.

"We were just talking and...I don't know what happened! He just fell!" I pulled Gianmarco in to a protective hug and he clung on to me like a child. I whispered to him how everything is going to be okay and how the ambulance is on its way in to his ear repeatedly but it was like it went through one ear and out the other with no real processing.

"You should have seen the way he tumbled down each and every step Skye! At first he was screaming but near the end of his falling he was like a broken ragdoll..."

I held on to Gianmarco tighter. "Don't think about it sweetie, don't think about it"

I glanced down at Jackie who had now had David in the recovery position. She was putting her basic knowledge of first aid in to practice and making sure David's airways were clear.

Within minutes the sounds of urgent sirens reached the outside of the cinema and soon enough two paramedics were rushing to the accident armed with fluorescent bags filled with medical tools and substances with one of them holding a big red board under their arm.

"Hello guys I'm James and this is my colleague Tessa. What is this man's name?" the paramedic asked Jackie; switching places with her by Gianmarco's side. "His name is David" Jackie said in a trembling voice. But not one tear fell from her eyes. She just kept her eyes on David and nothing else; as if nothing else mattered.

"Hello David, can you hear me?" said Tessa who was shaking David's torso. David offered no way of reply.

"He just fell from the top the stairs" I informed the paramedics and they nodded at me understandably.

"Okay well we need to put him on a stretcher just in case he damaged his neck or spine in the fall" Tessa informed us. On cue James placed the stretcher beside David and in unison both paramedics placed David on to the stretcher. They then proceeded to guard his head in bright orange blocks to keep his neck straight.

"He seems to be breathing so that's a good sign. You did really good putting him in the recovery position" Tessa commented to Jackie who just nodded gravely in reply.

"Please save my best friend" Gianmarco suddenly piped up and I squeezed his side in acknowledgment.

"We will do everything we can Sir" James assured him. "Which one of you is going to come in the ambulance? I'm afraid we don't have room for all three of you"

Jackie looked up hopefully at me and I looked at Gianmarco who seemed to be staring in to space again. "Jackie will" I said pointing at her. "Me and Gianmarco will follow along in his car"

"Alright then, see you there" Tessa told us as both paramedics lifted David up on the stretcher. Jackie instantly grabbed David's pale hand and clung on to it if this was his only life line. She walked beside the paramedics watching David as if one look away might be fatal and they made their way inside the ambulance.

I dragged Gianmarco out by his hand. "Where's your car?" I asked impatiently. He never answered so I had to slap him out of it again. He jumped and stared at me. "Over there" he told me weakly and pointed to the direction. I continued dragging him by his hand until I found his car. I fished in his pocket for his car keys and he looked at me bewildered.

"I'm driving; you're not in a fit state to control a car!" I protested and he nodded in agreement. Soon we were both in the car and I hit the pedal before Gianmarco even had his seat belt on properly.

Me and Gianmarco raced in to the hospital. I ran to the reception desk. "Excuse me, where can we find a patient by the first name of David? He just came in from an ambulance" the receptionist typed his name in to her computer with perfectly manicured nails. She looked up at me and smiled a sickly smile. "room 140" she told us and instantly I turned on my heels to find the room.

Eventually we found it and ignored the surrounding patients in their own beds. Lying in the bed we were looking for was David looking as vulnerable as can be. He was surrounded by a doctor and two nurses with Jackie standing aside still holding David's hand.

She looked up as we entered and grinned a tearful grin. "He's conscious!" she told us.

Gianmarco pushed past two nurses and I apologised to them but they nodded sympathetically. They probably know by now that shock and concern for a loved one can make people do anything without thinking of anybody else.

"David!" Gianmarco yelped and suddenly he was crying again. "You're alive!"

"Yup. You can't get rid of me that easily" David croaked in a dry voice.

I went and stood by Gianmarco and leaned over so David could see me past his head and neck support. "Hey buddy" I said with a single tear escaping my eye.

"Hey best friend" David said shakily.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" one nurse said pushing past again. "But I need you guys to go wait in the waiting room. We need to do some further examinations on David and do a few x-rays to make sure his neck and spine are still in good form and that he hasn't got brain swelling"

Jackie and Gianmarco stayed glued to the floor staring with concern at David. I rolled my eyes. "Come on guys. Let's get some tea and coffee. David will be fine without you I promise"

Reluctantly Jackie and Gianmarco pulled back to join me. I put my arms around both of them and sighed.

"David is tough. He will get through this. But right now we need to let the professionals do their job"

In unison both Jackie and Gianmarco nodded and I smiled in assurance.

Inside my head I was worrying immensely for David's welfare.

But at this moment Jackie and Gianmarco needed me strong to keep them together. I couldn't let things fall apart now.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21.

Eventually David was given the all clear spinal and neck injury wise. He was allowed to come off the board and the head/neck support either side of his head was lifted off of him. David was fully relieved he was able to move freely again and the rest of us were glad he didn't receive any serious damage.

However David did manage to break his wrist and two ribs. In result his wrist was put in to a full support so it could heal effectively and for his ribs he was given prescription pain killers. This also meant that he was slightly stiff moving and would have a hard time moving around. But he had the help from his friends for that.

The doctor in charge of David's case confronted us all and explained that he wanted to wait an hour before discharging David from hospital just to make sure nothing goes wrong. After all, he was knocked unconscious for a while. But in addition the doctor also assured us the chance of something bad happening was unlikely, keeping him in was only to be on the safe side.

After Gianmarco and I were certain David was alright and the panic was finally washed over we decided to leave Jackie and David to it. This day was pretty confusing for them considering they had only been on a first date then suddenly they were caught up in to the event of things and they needed to decide where they stood with one another.

We both said we would go wait in the waiting room until David was giving the thumbs up to be discharged.

*DAVIDS'S POINT OF VIEW*

Gianmarco and Skye tried smoothly to cover up why they were leaving me and Jackie alone for the rest of my hospital stay but both I and Jackie knew exactly what they were doing.

Nice try guys.

Nevertheless I appreciated their thought. I and Jackie had a lot to discuss. As she was sat on the chair beside my bed looking up at expectantly I took the moment to thank her.

"Thank you Jackie for everything. You barely know me yet you pretty much saved me in the cinema by putting me in the recovery position, stayed by my side all throughout the ambulance journey and stayed here when you were able to. I cannot thank you enough for all you've done"

Jackie smiled and giggled; squeezing my hand gently. Damn, her giggle was adorable. It brought out the dimples on her cheeks too which were cute.

"It's okay, honestly David. You gave us such a fright! What a great first date that turned out to be"

I grinned to myself. She thought of this as a first date too? Things were getting better and better.

"Yeah I'm sorry for being a party pooper. But we still have the rest of the day! Let's not waste it. Let's play a game. I get to ask you a question about yourself then you ask me one and we will go from there. Sound good?" I suggested.

Jackie nodded in response and I positioned myself better on my hospital bed so I could fully face her.

"What is your surname?" I asked.

"Chase" she responded. "What are your interests?" she questioned.

"YouTube, Starbucks, and movies" I replied grinning. "What do you do for a living?"

"I am a dance therapy teacher. What's your favourite movie?"

"Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. What is your favourite game?"

"Monopoly."

Twenty minutes later we both felt like we had known each other for ages. We had gone from serious questions to silly ones and were left in fits of laughter. I couldn't thank Skye enough for introducing me to this wonderful girl.

I bit my lip and looked Jackie in the eyes. "So where does this leave us? Because I'll be honest with you, I really and honestly do like you and would love to go on another date with you"

Jackie blushed and twirled her hair between her fingers. "The feelings are mutual Phi. I think you're a really wonderful guy I want to see more. Let's swap numbers"

I felt like I was practically swelling inside with happiness. I never felt so wanted and content with myself as I swapped numbers with her. Skye was right- I was going to meet someone. And it was Jackie.

**BACK TO SKYE'S POINT OF VIEW**

As we left Jackie and to it me and Gianmarco collapsed in to the waiting room.

"How are you doing?" I asked Gianmarco in concern. Right from the start he had not been taking this very well so I wanted to make sure he was dealing with things okay now.

Gianmarco ran his long fingers through his dark hair. "Better. I'm sorry about how useless I was earlier it's just...me and David have been close for years. I'm not sure what I would have done without my best friend there"

I kissed Gianmarco on the cheek. "It's understandable. I would have been the same if it were Jackie"

"Thank you Skye. Thank you for all of this. You're a star and I love you with all my heart. You're caring, sweet and always put others before yourself. You're an amazing person inside and out"

One certain boy with a cheeky smile was officially my boyfriend...and I was over the moon with happiness :D


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22.

David had come home and everything seemed back to normal again.

Me and Gianmarco were currently alone at my house as both Gianmarco and Jackie were having a second date at Gianmarco and David's place by having a movie night on the sofa with popcorn at hand. We didn't want to cramp their style and get in the way so I suggested we headed over to my place.

As David and Jackie enjoyed their movie night me and Gianmarco were currently kissing each other in my room.

"Skye, there was something I was wanting to ask you" Gianmarco suddenly piped up out of the blue.

I turned on my side and propped myself up on my elbow looking expectantly at him.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously.

"I want you to move in with me and David" he explained smiling sheepishly.

I gasped. "Are you serious? Are you actually serious?"

Gianmarco nodded eagerly and I squinted at him.

"Does David know about this?" I questioned suspiciously.

Gianmarco rolled his eyes. "Of course he does! We discussed it at the hospital and agreed it would be an awesome idea"

I bit my lip. "But what about this place?"

"Psssh" Gianmarco motioned "You rent it right? Well just say you can't rent no more and you're moving. Easy peasy lemon squeezy"

I was still unsure. "But I can barely pay for my own anyway. I don't have the money to pay rent Gianmarco I'm sorry"

He leaned back and put his hands behind his head. "Well I'm not leaving you on the street! So is that a yes then?"

I thought about it carefully in my head. It would be nice to be with Gianmarco constantly AND see David more often. "I guess so. But I HAVE to find a job as soon as possible! I can't stay unemployed forever living on what my parents give me"

Gianmarco nodded meeting me halfway in our deal. "If it makes you feel better whilst you're looking for a job you can help me and David with our videos- that could be your way of paying us back"

I smiled at the idea and laughed to myself. Gianmarco frowned with the most adorable confused look on his face. "What?" he asked.

I smirked. "I find it funny how I went from a fan to your girlfriend and David's best friend- to moving in with you guys and helping you with your videos. How the hell did that happen?"

"It happened because I became your knight in shining armour that day at College Green- that's why!"

I gave a sarcastic evil look at Gianmarco and punched him playfully in the arm.

"So do we have a deal then?" he said holding out his hand to shake on it. I held out my own and shook his hand. "Deal" I replied.

"Great!" Gianmarco exclaimed and pulled me on top of him playfully. "Now let's celebrate!"

****DAVID'S POINT OF VIEW****

Do I hold her hand?

Do I put my arm around her?

Crap, I didn't have a clue what to do.

Me and Jackie were on a second date. We decided to just stay in for a movie night as I was still recovering from my injuries and couldn't deal with walking around outside for too long.

I tried to cook her a nice meal, a fancy one with candles and everything, but it seemed to go terribly wrong.

As Jackie came over she witnessed me burn the food, drop a candle and accidently standing on it causing it to snap (it wasn't lit luckily) and slip in a wet puddle on the kitchen floor.

I pouted at Jackie with a disappointed look on my face. "I'm sorry I'm so clumsy and ruined the romance"

Jackie pretended to be crossed with me and I apologised a million times but she soon lightened up and laughed hysterically at me. "I've never known someone so clumsy!"

I facepalmed myself jokingly which she found even more funny. "Well I am the guy who fell down the cinema steps for no real reason at all" I said amused.

"Anyway David, I appreciate the thought. Should we just order a pizza?" she suggested holding her phone up and waving it in the air.

"Hell yeah!" I grinned and we both started laughing again.

We decided to watch Charlie and the Chocolate Factory as Jackie learned from the hospital that it was my favourite and she had never seen it before. I acted shocked and amazed she had never seen it and demanded she should view its brilliance and she gave in to my suggestions. She was glad to do so because throughout the film she was laughing and clapping her hands in excitement.

It was awkward on my behalf though. I stayed at the other end of the sofa not knowing where to go or what to do with my hands. In the cinema it was fine because that's what people do in the cinemas as far as I was concerned but right now I didn't know if I should do something or keep my space.

Eventually Jackie looked at me with an amused look on her face.

"Why are you scrunched up in the corner looking worried" she asked laughing.

"Um...err..." I began trying to find an excuse. I couldn't show I was shy! It would put her right off me.

"Because I'm...cold!" I finally excused "yeah, cold..."

Jackie patted the space beside her on the sofa. "Come snuggle up with me then...I don't bite"

Silently I let out a breath of relief and scooted over to her side and put my arm around her. She soon had her head on my chest and the connection between us was so strong and defiant.

************************************************** ******************************** "David! David, wake up- you're snoring!" said a voice.

I snorted and shot my head up. The end credits of the film were rolling and I suddenly realised what had happened.

"I fell asleep didn't I?" I asked Jackie. "I'm so sorry"

"Don't be!" she said "your snoring is quite funny though! You sound like an elephant"

I rolled my eyes. "You should be a comedian!" I said sarcastically.

She winked and agreed with me.

"Anyway, it's late and you're knackered so I better go drive home now. Thank you for a wonderful night David"

I stood up and led Jackie to the door; helping to get her jacket on her.

"I had a great night too" I agreed.

"Goodnight David" she announced and quickly kissed me on the cheek.

I blushed. "Goodnight Jackie" I replied.

Am I still dreaming?

Or did that really just happen?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23.

"GIANMARCO! BE CAREFUL WITH THAT!" I shouted.

It was moving in day and Gianmarco was helping me carry all my stuff in to his and David's place. Well, I guess I should call it mine, Gianmarco's and David's place now. David wanted to help but he couldn't due to his broken ribs so he sat on the sofa playing Mario Kart.

Gianmarco just giggled and pretended to trip with a box full of my property and I growled at him as a warning.

"What the bloody hell do you think you are, a wolf?!" Gianmarco called through the door and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes Gianmarco, and if you don't be more sensible with my things this wolf will be scratching your eyes out!"

"SOMEONE'S ON THEIR PERIOD!" David joined in and both he and Gianmarco fell in fits of laughter.

I sighed.

Living with two boys is going to be an interesting experience.

When me and Gianmarco had finally finished moving in all my belongings and placing them in his room, I decided I was way too exhausted to actually begin to unpack yet so I flopped down beside David on the sofa with Gianmarco on the other side of him.

"Multiplayer mode?" I suggested.

"If you're prepared to be beaten" David contrasted.

"HA!" Gianmarco exclaimed "I challenge you both"

Me and David simultaneously went in to internet meme mode. "Challenge accepted" we both stated.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!" Gianmarco screamed at the TV screen has he furiously clicked all the buttons to get ahead of me and David.

"NEVERRRRRR!" David replied pushing forward even more.

"DON'T YOU DARE THROW THAT BANANA PEEL AT ME MR. KEGO!" I screamed as Gianmarco threw a banana peel at my character. My kart skidded on the banana peel and crashed in to the side of the track.

"Victory!" Gianmarco shouted punching the air.

I threw my controller to the side and got up and stormed to the kitchen. As I reached the kitchen I grabbed a banana, took the inside out and kept hold of the peel.

Before Gianmarco knew what hit him I threw the banana peel at him and it hit him splat on the back of the head.

"How do you like it?!" I shouted. Gianmarco shrieked in response and jumped off of the sofa eyes wide in shock. At doing this his kart crashed in to the side of the track meaning David was definitely going to win this race.

"I win! I win!" David shouted as he waved his hands as if he was connecting with a cheering crowd.

Gianmarco looked at me with a cunning expression on his face and I returned it soon after. We both knew what we were plotting.

As Gianmarco crept over to the kitchen to join me we grabbed the edible part of the banana and broke it in half. We nodded our heads at one another before aiming at David.

"One...two" we whispered before shouting "THREE!" and throwing the banana at David.

As if by pure luck David turned at that exact moment to see what we were doing just in time to have banana squashed in his face.

He wiped the banana off of his face and collected what remained in the cup of his hands. "That's it!"

David targeted the banana at Gianmarco and me but I managed to duck down behind the cupboard just in time so it only hit Gianmarco. Whilst I was down there I opened the cupboard to rummage for armour and found a sieve I could put on my head as hair/head protection. I shot up again just as a tomato was greeted at my face by Gianmarco.

"I DELCARE WAR!" I screamed and tackled Gianmarco to the ground. Me and David decided to join forces as I held Gianmarco down whilst David retrieved the spray whip cream from the fridge and sprayed it all over Gianmarco's face. He shrieked in protest but we carried on nevertheless.

"I surrender, I surrender!" he eventually called and I clambered off of him to let him free.

David ripped off a piece of kitchen towel from the roll and held it up as a white flag representing surrendering. "We'll call it quits!"

I jumped in the air in celebration. "Looks like I won then!"

Gianmarco snickered. "You have to clear it up though"

David winked. "Yeah, you are a woman after all"

"And you're already in the kitchen" Gianmarco added on.

At this Gianmarco and David fell in to fits of laughter.

I grinned and tapped my fingers on the counter. "Okay then, but before I do, I get to shave your head bald!"

David and Gianmarco gasped and looked at me in alarm. "No!" they protested.

I looked back and forth between them both and burst out laughing.

"Haha you guys are way to into how your hair looks. Looks like you're both more feminine than me then. So get cleaning!"

And on that note I took the banana peel off of my head, placed it on the counter and walked back in to the living room to sit back down on the sofa.

Did I say living with two boys would be an interesting experience?

Because I should have said girls.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24.

*DAVID'S POINT OF VIEW*

"Now remember to stay cool and don't start getting all nervous and forget to talk like you usually do"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes Skye...or should I say mother!"

Me and Jackie had been dating for a month now and tonight I was going to ask her to be my girlfriend. During this time Skye was also still living with both Gianmarco and I and it was going great. It was so nice to have both of my best friends around me pretty much 24/7! The fun was never-ending.

Skye tutted at me and patted down my shirt. "Did you even iron this?!" she protested and I shrugged smirking. This time it was her turn to roll her eyes at me and she shook her head.

"Typical! Well there's no time now. You can't be late!"

"For a very important date!" I chimed in making a reference to Alice in Wonderland.

Eventually Skye let me leave the apartment and I drove to meet Jackie enthusiastically.

The amount of excitement I felt was unbelievable. The thought I could officially name Jackie as my girlfriend made me smile so much! Each and every date both I and Jackie shared with one another was incredible. It was almost like we were meant to be and we had so much in common it was like we were the male and female version of each other. Jackie is the definition of beauty and owned the heart of an angel. I couldn't ask for anything more.

We were meeting at 'Bottelinos' which was an Italian restaurant. I was treating her to a meal for two, candle lit and everything, which was where I was going to ask her to be my partner. I had dressed up smartly for the occasion; sporting a purple shirt and black tie. Unfortunately for Skye she couldn't persuade me to wear formal trousers too so I topped it off with black skinny jeans and converse. This kind of dress up fitted my personality better than what Skye wanted me to go as!

I pulled in to the car park and waited outside Bottelinos. Luckily for me Jackie wasn't there yet- I didn't want to seem like I didn't care enough to be on time...it was not gentleman like! I began to feel so nervous all I could do was fidget. Someone could have offered to pay me a million pounds if I stayed still for one minute in that moment and I wouldn't have managed it.

"Hello stranger" came a sweet voice behind me and I turned around to be met by such an overwhelmingly gorgeous sight. Jackie too was dressed up and looked like a dream come true. She sported a black dress with frills at the bottom; it offered a V-neckline. Simple yet sophisticated. She had also styled her hair in beautiful curls that framed her perfect facial structure and high cheek bones very accurately. I couldn't help but gawp.

"You're beautiful" I whispered. Jackie blushed and I couldn't help but hug her. Soon I pulled back and linked my arm through hers.

"Our table awaits m'lady!" I said walking her to the door and holding it open so she could walk in first.

She giggled. "Why thank you fine gentleman"

"So what would you like to order Madam?" asked the waiter who stood to attention beside our table. By now me and Jackie had settled down in our seats at our beautifully decorated table by the window. We had decided to splurge out on a three course meal (which of course I was paying for) and were now ordering.

Jackie cleared her throat. "For starters I shall have garlic bread please. As for my main course I would like spaghetti carbonara. As a drink I would like a coca-cola!"

The waiter smiled at her with a gleam in his eye. "Great choice madam. And for you Sir?" he asked turning to me expectantly.

"Err, yes, for starters I'll have the Soup of the Day and for my main I shall have spaghetti bolognaise. I shall have Appletiser for a drink please."

The waiter nodded and took our menus away.

"So Jackie how was your day?" I asked beginning the conversation in hope I could keep it flowing and avoid any awkward moments.

"Uh, well I went to the gym and tidied my room. Nothing special really!"

I had already learned that Jackie was a gym enthusiast and she seemed way much fitter than me. She had dedication to her exercise whereas I just sat in front of the computer all day.

It was about half an hour later when our starters came. We quickly ate them in a comfortable silence and politely wiped our mouths afterwards with finely folded napkins.

On cue the waiter arrived with our main meals and we thanked him gratefully.

"Tuck in!" I expressed to Jackie before taking my first bite. Secretly I wanted to order a pizza but I figured eating a pizza with my hands would ruin the formal and romantic atmosphere and instead make it seem more like a takeaway. Still, spaghetti bolognaise would do.

When we had finished our main meals we ordered dessert. We decided to share a big chocolate sundae together which was actually my idea- talk about romance!

It arrived with two big spoons in it. I scooped some on to my spoon and held it in front of Jackie who looked at it confused.

"Here comes the choo choo train!" I cooed in a baby voice "open wide! Choo choo!" This received a laugh from Jackie and she opened her mouth so I could feed it to her. We both ended up laughing which received a few stern looks from other customers.

Jackie scooped up some ice cream and brownie on to her spoon and held it in front of me. I opened my mouth thinking she was going to feed me too but as soon as the spoon was right in front of my nose she quickly turned it to splat the contents on to my face.

"Hey!" I protested and Jackie burst in to fits of laughter. "Oh I must take a photo of this!" she laughed pulling out her phone. I acted like a sad puppy in the photo and she snapped it with great amusement.

"This will be your contact photo" she explained.

We proceeded to finish our dessert and then I asked the waiter for the bill. It wasn't too expensive and I paid whilst Jackie left a tip.

We pulled back from our chairs and made our way out of the restaurant. It was quite late by now and I offered to walk Jackie to her car which she accepted quite gladly. I placed my hand in hers and she held mine tight as we walked to her car and I knew this was the build up to the big question.

Finally we reached her car and we stood facing one another beside it.

"So" I began "There's something I want to ask you and I think you can guess what it is" still holding on to her hand. Jackie's face grew in to a massive smile.

"I don't think I do" she teased "What is it you want to ask me?"

I gazed in to her beautiful eyes. "Jackie, will you be my girlfriend?"

She flung her arms around my neck and kissed me deeply on the lips. My tongue slid in to her mouth and my hands went around her waist and we embraced one another tightly as if we would never let go. However we had to pull away in the end to breathe for air.

"Does that answer your question?" she asked smiling and I kissed her forehead.

"Definitely" I replied.

We continued to hug and reluctantly Jackie pulled away. "I should go home now" she said sadly and opened her car door.

I leaned on the door. "Of course. Come round tomorrow yeah? Skye and Gianmarco will be there too"

"Sounds great" she nodded "Goodnight David"

"Safe journey" I answered and closed the driver's door. She waved at me before turning her engine on and leaving the car park.

I looked out at the car leaving the car park and waved until it was out of sight. I turned around and made my way to my car whistling a happy tune.

"Result!" I exclaimed. Everything perfect had now come together.

And I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Because me and Gianmarco had exciting news for the girls.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25.

I was exhausted.

I barely had any sleep during the night because I had been up texting Jackie. She had so much to tell me about her date with David that it took hours late in to what would usually be sleeping time.

Me and Gianmarco were so happy for David and Jackie. They both deserved happiness and they made a great couple. We always felt that we were selfish in a way for having all for the happiness but now we need not feel that any longer. We were all in the highlight of our lives.

But as I yawned continuously whilst pouring out cereal in to a bowl David came up behind me.

"Hey" he said and I jumped causing cereal to spill on to the floor.

"Thanks for that" I said sarcastically and turned around to glare at David.

He grinned and motioned to my face. "You look awful"

"Thanks for that too David. It was because of you actually- You made Jackie so happy. I hope you continue to do that!"

He blushed and grinned. "Of course. She made me so happy too"

"Shut up with the lovey dovey stuff! You'll make me sick" Gianmarco joined in as he entered the kitchen. I smirked and David rolled his eyes.

Gianmarco sat down at the counter and checked his phone. "So have you told her yet?" he asked David whilst still checking his phone.

"Yep" David nodded "She is on her way round here now"

I frowned. "Err, what? Who? When? Why?"

David glanced exasperatedly at Gianmarco. "GIIIAAANNNMMMAARRRCCOOOOOOOO! You were supposed to inform her of this! Do I seriously have to do everything around here?"

"Yup" he replied and I tapped my fingers on the counter impatient for an answer.

David sighed. "Jackie is coming round which is what Gianmarco was supposed to tell you. We have something to ask you both"

"Which is what?" I asked in curiosity but David mimed zipping up his mouth to me. "Just wait until Jackie gets here. Now go get ready!"

"Yes mother" I replied and continued to make my breakfast and eat it.

As I got washed and dressed I went over a thousand ideas of what the question could be. So many things ran through my head yet none of them seemed realistic. The only realistic idea I could come up with was that they wanted us to be in an important video or something.

During the time I was straightening my hair I heard the front door open and the voice of Jackie appear. I turned off my straighteners and jogged in to the main room to catch Jackie and David giving one another a greeting kiss.

"Yuck!" I called jokingly and Gianmarco threw a cushion at David's back. David turned around and glared at Gianmarco whilst Jackie just blushed.

"So what's the surprise?" she asked me and I shrugged; collapsing down on to the sofa.

"I know just as much as you do"

David motioned for Jackie to sit down beside me which she did politely.

"Can I get you a drink?" David asked and she shook her head.

"Any food?"

"David!" Gianmarco exclaimed "Stop dawdling and just get to the point"

Trust Gianmarco to be the one not to beat around the bush and get straight to it. That guy had no manners sometimes but that was part of the reason why I loved him.

David sat down on the floor in front of us and wrung his wrists in his hands.

"Right, okay. Well y'know me and Gianmarco are kind of YouTube/Internet people yeah?"

Me and Jackie exchanged puzzled looks.

"Duh" Jackie said talking for both of us.

"Well a television channel have recognised us and-"

Gianmarco interrupted leaning forward. "What David is trying to say is that the tv people have seen our videos and asked us to be on tv for a talk show"

I gawped at them in surprise. WHAT?! REALLY?!

"Are you serious?" Jackie asked and the boys nodded.

"Congratulations guys" I complimented and they thanked me.

David cleared his throat. "But that's not all. Skye was also asked to go because obviously Skye has also become popular on the Internet now. To even it out I've also been asked to bring someone along"

"Which is why we have brought you both here" Gianmarco added in addition "We wanted to ask you both if you would like to come on TV with us"

"Hell yes!" I shouted grinning. This would be the best experience ever! Getting to be on TV with my three favourite people. It would be awesome!

But Jackie was not so sure. "But I'm not anything special like you guys- why would they want me to come? I'd be a duck out of water"

"Well we are not doing it without you, isn't that right guys?" I insisted and they nodded in agreement.

Jackie weighed up the options and eventually nodded her head. "Okay, I'll do it"

"Great!" Gianmarco shouted jumping up.

David grinned. "It's next week on Wednesday. They are arranging for us to go down to the stations headquarters by coach bus"

I smiled reassuringly at Jackie. "This will be an opportunity of a life time"

"This causes for a celebration!" Gianmarco shrieked jumping up and down. "Mario Kart anyone?"

"As long as you don't start a food fight again" David aimed at me and I winked mischievously.

Jackie grabbed a controller and curled up on the sofa.

"Then let the games begin!"

**AUTHORS NOTE: **

**Hi everyone my name is ****Tessa and I am 17 years old living in the wonderful city of Manchester, UK :D I'm so glad everyone has been enjoying my story! I just want to announce a few things. First of all I just want to say the story has been read over 500 times currently which wow 25 chapters is a crazy amount of reading for 500 people to do! SO THANKS :D I know a lot of you have been telling me how you are really starting to like these characters but the story has to end somewhere. I always thought around 30 chapters would be good to end it at so we will see. I will keep writing and we will see where it takes us! :) For the people who said this is not how David is in real life I don't really know too much about David since he only did about 6 or so videos on YouTube with Gianmarco in the past so a lot of his character just comes from my imagination. I hope you still enjoy his character though :) And Gianmarco's character I tried to be as accurate as I can by take points from his Internet presence but its impossible to know his full personality since I have never met him in real life. But I hope you enjoy his character too. But most of all I think my favorite character is Skye to write since she's fully from my imagination so I hope you all enjoy her :D I also have heard that Gianmarco Kego himself and David started reading my story. I am honestly filled with joy knowing you guys are apart of my readership. You both inspire me so much and to David please come back to the internet...we all miss you :) To everyone else I just want to say thank you for my readership across the UK and all across the world **

**Tessa :)**


End file.
